Welcome to the Supernatural
by theyrelookingformyheart
Summary: Blaine turned his back on hunting the supernatural with his father and brother years ago. But now, Cooper is back with worrisome news. Dad is missing. Can they set their differences aside to find their dad and defeat an evil spirit?
1. Prologue

Mary Anderson woke with a start as the piercing cries of her infant son sounded through the baby monitor on her nightstand. She dragged herself out of bed and peered into the nursery, only to see the figure of her husband, John, already in the room tending to baby Blaine. She smiled at the scene as she continued her way down the hall. She poked her head into the last room in the hall to find her ten-year-old son, Cooper, snoring quietly under his space-themed covers.

She made her way down the stairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen. On her way back upstairs, she passed the living room and noticed that her husband was sound asleep in front of the television.

_But there was a man in the nursery…._ She thought.

The glass of water dropped to floor and shattered with a crash as Mary Anderson ran up the stairs toward the door of her son's nursery.

"Blaine!" she shrieked.

John Anderson jolted awake as the screams of his wife reverberated through the house. He jumped up and ran upstairs almost as quickly as Mary had.

When he entered the nursery he was relieved to find his youngest son innocently gazing at the ceiling while absentmindedly sucking his thumb. John deduced that he must have imagined the scream. It was just a vivid nightmare.

"Hey, Blainey," he said as he made his way over to the crib, "You doin' okay?"

As he reached out to stroke his son's cheek a drop of thick red liquid landed on the back of his hand. John Anderson looked up at the ceiling and was overcome with terror and devastation.

"Mary," he whispered, "No!"

Mary Anderson's body was suspended in the air, her back against the ceiling of the nursery. Her eyes were desperate and a deep red gash was sliced across her abdomen.

"Mary!" John screamed.

Suddenly her body erupted with flames, engulfing the entire room.

John took Blaine in his arms and ran into the hallway where he found a startled looking Cooper heading toward him.

"Cooper! Take your brother outside," he instructed, "Don't look back. Go!"

Cooper did as he was told. He rushed down the stairs and out the front door until he was standing in the middle of their lawn. The dewy grass tickled his feet as he watched the fire rage through the upstairs windows.

His father ran toward him yelling for Cooper to move further away. Before he could react, his father had scooped the two of them into his arms and was running. Cooper saw his entire home surrounded in flames as he watched over his father's shoulder. Suddenly, the fire erupted into a bright explosion, sending debris flying in all directions.

After the fire department and the paramedics had come, John held his boys close and explained to Cooper that their mother was no longer with them. She had passed away in the fire.

"But what about Blainey?" Cooper choked out as he cried into his father's shoulder, "He's just a baby. He needs a mommy!"

"Well," John said solemnly, "That's why he's going to need a very good big brother. Do you think you could be that?"

"Yeah," Cooper answered, "I could."

His father pressed a kiss to his forehead and hugged him to his chest. Cooper took Blaine into his arms.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll take care of you. I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Shuester said as the end of glee practice wrapped up, "Great job today! Work on your assignments and I'll see you next week".

Blaine rose from his usual chair next to Kurt as they interlocked hands and headed out of the choir room. The rest of the glee club members were rushing out the doors at record speed. Not only was it Friday, but the weather was unseasonably warm for mid-March, giving the kids a particularly intense case of spring fever.

"Still coming over to study for a bit?" Kurt questioned as they walked through the hallway following after the stream of overexcited teenagers in front of them.

"Of course," Blaine replied, "Your dad knows you won't be home for dinner though, right?"

"Of course he _knows,_ Blaine!" Kurt said, "It's our one year anniversary! We've been planning this dinner for weeks!"

"Just checking," Blaine smiled.

Today, March 15th, 2012 marked the 365th day that he and Kurt had been dating. Sometimes, he couldn't believe how quickly time had passed, but other times he felt like he had known Kurt his whole life. He had never felt closer with a single person in his whole life. Not even his family. _Especially his _family, he considered as an afterthought. It was natural for them, being together. Simple. Easy. Well, as easy as it is for two gay teenagers living in conservative Ohio.

After several calls and a hefty deposit, he and Kurt had managed to secure a private room at Breadstix tonight, complete with candles and sparking cider. A romantic dinner just for the two of them.

Blaine couldn't understand how he had gotten so lucky. Most people never experience a connection like the one that he and Kurt have, especially not in high school. He smiled contentedly as he and his boyfriend made their way to the parking lot, buzzing with excitement for the night to come.

As they turned to head in the direction of Kurt's Navigator, Blaine noticed a familiar vehicle parked by the curb in front of the entrance to McKinley. He stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked when he noticed Blaine was no longer at his side.

Blaine continued to stare at the car in disbelief. He opened his mouth to make some kind of response, but nothing came out.

"Do you know that person?" Kurt questioned further, as he followed Blaine's gaze toward the jet black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

The figure in the driver's seat smirked at him and raised his hand to give a small wave. Without answering Kurt, Blaine strode over to the driver's side window, which was being rolled down as he made his way over.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine shouted at the man.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, his surprise at Blaine's sudden change in demeanor evident in his voice, "What are you _doing_?"

"I _said_," Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt once again, "_What are you doing here_?"

The man continued to smirk back at him as he replied, "Well, it's nice to see you too, Blainey! How are things in good old Lima, Ohio? Your new school seems nice!"

Blaine simply glared back at him.

"Blaine…." Kurt said slowly, reaching to place a hand on his boyfriend's tense shoulder, "What's going on?"

Blaine continued to glare for a few more moments before he sighed and turned to face Kurt. He tried to speak, but how was he possibly supposed to explain this to Kurt?

"Cooper Anderson," the man beamed, extending a hand through the car window toward Kurt, "I'm Blainey's brother. Are you a friend of his?"

"Oh! I'm Kurt Hummel. Blaine never mentioned he had a _brother_," Kurt replied, narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"Look, I can explain…." Blaine started.

"Actually, I'm not sure if we have time for you to relay the whole fascinating history of the Anderson family," Cooper interrupted, "We really should get going. Sorry Kurt, it's going to have to wait."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Kurt and I have plans. _Goodbye_, Cooper," Blaine said tightly as he made to turn away from the Impala with Kurt.

"Care to explain why over the past _year_ we have been together you never once mentioned that you have an older brother?" Kurt whispered as they stepped away from the car, frustration and hurt evident in his voice.

"It's sort of a complicated situation…." Blaine began.

"Hey, listen to me!" Cooper called after them, "Blaine you really need to come with me now. Family stuff."

"Yeah, well, whatever 'stuff' is going on I'm sure you can handle it," Blaine yelled back.

"Blaine!" Cooper shouted, "…. Please come with me."

Blaine stopped and turned toward the car once more. After sharing a hard look with Cooper, he turned to Kurt and said, "Listen, I have to deal with whatever mess Cooper's gotten himself into. I promise I'll explain everything later, okay?"

"Alright," Kurt said worriedly and still slightly put off, "You owe me quite the explanation though. Take your time and call me once you figure things out. I'll meet you at the restaurant. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, managing a small smile before placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek and heading toward the passenger side door of the Impala.

Blaine climbed into the car and closed the passenger door behind him as Cooper started the engine and began to pull away.

"Nice to meet you," Cooper nodded in Kurt's direction before accelerating quickly out of the parking lot, leaving Kurt in the dust.

Once they were on the main road, Cooper turned up the radio to full blast, emitting ear-piercing classic rock music. Blaine immediately turned the dial back down.

"Oh, come on, Blaine," Cooper complained, "Relax a little!"

"You want me to _relax?" _Blaine exclaimed, "I have absolutely _no reason_ to be relaxed right now! How can you think you have any right to just barge back into my life like this? I told you years ago that I don't want anything to do with you or dad or your hunts anymore! I'm done. I have my own life!"

"Come on, Blaine you can't escape this life! Hunting ghosts and spirits…. It's who you are!"

"No," Blaine insisted, "No it's not. I won't let it be. I won't join in with you on dad's…. _crusade_ to find the thing that killed Mom. It's been 16 years and we've found _nothing_. Killing every other evil thing out there won't do us any good. It won't bring her back. She's gone, Cooper!"

"Don't talk about her that way!" Cooper hissed.

Blaine directed his gaze out the window, looking anywhere but at his brother. The silence hung between them, thick and palpable.

"So, what's the deal anyway?" Blaine mumbled after a few more minutes of tension filled silence, "What 'family stuff' do you absolutely _need _me for?"

Cooper sighed heavily and turned to look Blaine in the eye as they came to a stop at the next traffic light.

"Dad's missing".

"_That's_ why you came to get me?" Blaine asked exasperatedly, "Coop, that's not a big deal! Dad's been 'missing tons of times before!"

"Yeah, well this is different," Cooper insisted, "It's been a week. I just think that something bad might have happened to him. I can feel it."

"Come on, Cooper," Blaine continued, "Dad pulled these kinds of stunts all the time when we were younger. Remember that time he was taking care of that demon at the Devil's Gates or whatever in Jersey? He was gone for almost a month this time."

"Yeah, I know, but…" Cooper said, "Things are different this time. Dad thought he had found a really good lead into finding the thing that killed Mom-"

"Yeah, right…" Blaine mumbled.

Cooper shot him glare before he continued.

"Anyway, the last thing Dad told me was that he was getting close, then he goes off to work on this case and he vanishes. It just seems like this might be more than when dad gets in too deep with one of his hunts. He might need help."

Blaine was still doubtful that his dad was in any real danger. John Anderson was known to disappear on a hunt every once in a while. Blaine had lost count of the amount of times that his father had promised he and his brother that he would be gone for two days ("Three days, tops! I promise this time.") only to have him stumble through the door a week and a half later mumbling apologies. After their mother was murdered, his dad became obsessed with finding whatever had killed her. He educated himself on all things supernatural and stocked up on the weapons he could find to fight them; guns, knives, iron, salt, holy water, among others. He taught his sons to be afraid of the dark. He gave them the resources to fight the monsters in their closets. He told them be vigilant and watch out for shadowy figures in the night.

John Anderson raised his sons to be warriors.

"Where are we going anyway?" Blaine asked after a few minutes.

"Your place, obviously," Cooper replied, "You wouldn't actually make your favorite brother shack up in that crappy motel in town would you?"

Blaine sighed.

"Fine," he conceded, "Take the next right".


	3. Chapter 2

"_That's_ why you came to get me?" Blaine asked exasperatedly, "Coop, that's not a big deal! Dad's been 'missing' tons of times before!"

"Yeah, well this is different," Cooper insisted, "It's been a week. I just think that something bad might have happened to him. I can feel it."

"Come on, Cooper," Blaine continued, "Dad pulled these kinds of stunts all the time when we were younger. Remember that time he was taking care of that demon at the Devil's Gates or whatever in Jersey? He was gone for almost a month that time."

"Yeah, I know, but…" Cooper said, "Things are different this time. Dad thought he was following a really good lead on the thing that killed Mom-"

"Yeah, right…" Blaine mumbled.

Cooper shot him glare before he continued.

"Anyway, the last thing Dad told me was that he was getting close, then he goes off to work on this case and he vanishes. It just seems like this might be more than when dad gets in too deep with one of his hunts, you know? He might need help."

Blaine was still doubtful that his dad was in any real danger. John Anderson was known to disappear on a hunt every once in a while. Blaine had lost count of the amount of times that his father had promised he and his brother that he would be gone for two days ("Three days, tops! I promise this time.") only to have him stumble through the door a week and a half later mumbling apologies. After their mother was murdered, his dad became obsessed with finding whatever had killed her. He educated himself on all things supernatural and stocked up on all the weapons he could find to fight them; guns, knives, iron, salt, and holy water among others. He taught his sons to be afraid of the dark. He gave them the resources to fight the monsters in their closets. He told them be vigilant and watch out for shadowy figures in the night.

John Anderson raised his sons to be warriors.

"Where are we going anyway?" Blaine asked after a few minutes.

"Your place, obviously," Cooper replied, "You wouldn't actually make your favorite brother shack up in that crappy motel in town would you?"

Blaine sighed.

"Fine," he conceded, "Take the next right".

The boys pulled into the apartment complex, grabbed their bags, and headed inside. They entered the tall, run down building, turned left, and headed to room 1H. It was the last room on the first floor of the building, right next to the fire escape.

The damage from the fire was severe in the house that Blaine and Cooper had lived in while their mother was alive. The entire upstairs portion of the house had been blown a part in the explosion and smoke damage had taken care of the rest. His dad began renting out the small two-bedroom apartment while renovations were being done on the house, but they ended up staying there far after the repairs were finished. None of them voiced it out loud, but it was hard for any of them to imagine living in the home where Mary was murdered.

So they stayed in the tiny apartment partly out of convenience, but mostly because his dad was so busy hunting down ghosts and demons that he hardly ever held a steady job. Money was tight for the Andersons and this ramshackle apartment was all they could afford. For the majority of Blaine's childhood, this is where he lived. Although all three of them had moved out of the apartment when Blaine started living in the dorms at Dalton and Cooper and their dad started hunting full time, His dad still paid the rent in case they ever needed a safe place to stay. Blaine had been forced to move back in when he transferred to McKinley. Being back there was worth it though, if it meant he got to be closer to Kurt.

When Blaine turned the key in the lock and opened the door he and Cooper were greeted by the sight of a typical hunter's dwelling. The windowsills and door were lined with salt. Several flasks of holy water were stored in the cabinets of the kitchenette and all the utensils were made of silver. An iron fireplace poker leaned against the wall near the coat rack, although there was no fireplace. The wooden chest pushed up against the wall contained a plethora of weapons, including a shotgun loaded with iron bullets. Hidden underneath the large area rug near the entrance was a Devil's Trap painted on the floor. These were all the things his father had taught him would keep away evil. This was his home. Home sweet home.

"Wow, Blainey, I _love_ what you've done with the place!" Cooper said sarcastically, pointing out Blaine's complete lack of interior design in the apartment.

"Okay, first of all, 'Blainey' is a five-year-old. It's _Blaine_ now. And second," Blaine said, "This is exactly what the place looked like when you lived here, so don't complain."

"Yeah, but I figured you would have _at least _painted the walls now that you have the place to yourself," Cooper figured, "I mean, aren't gay guys supposed to be into that home decorating crap?"

"That's seriously stereotypical and offensive," Blaine glared as he dropped his school bag on the small sofa.

"I'm just joking, Blaine. We both know nothing could help reverse your lack of taste," Cooper explained, "But _speaking_ of gay, who was that guy Kurt back there? Boyfriend?"

"It's none of your business," Blaine chided as he busied himself with unpacking his schoolbooks. However, as much as he tried to stop it, he couldn't help the blush that crawled up his cheeks.

"Aww, Blainey's got a _boyfriend_!" Cooper teased, "Is he wonderful? How long have you guys been together? When do I get to meet him officially?"

"You _don't_," Blaine said harshly, "You don't get to meet him again because I don't want him to get caught up with your hunting crap, realize how much of a freak I am, and leave me. We have a great thing going and I don't need you or anyone else in this family screwing that up for me. So just butt out, okay?"

"Whoa, alright," Cooper said, holding his hands up in surrender, "I won't talk to him or even mention him again. So you guys are really that serious?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered, "We are."

"Well, I'm happy for you, B," Cooper smiled, "But on to the real matter at hand here, Dad went missing after he started working on a case here, so I-"

"Wait, what?" Blaine interrupted, "Dad was working on a case _here_? In Lima?"

"Yeah. So as I was saying-"

"Well, why didn't he stop by? Or call me to let me know he was in town? Or anything?"

"Would you have spoken to him if he had?" Cooper asked with his eyebrows raised.

Blaine thought about it. The honest truth was that no, he probably wouldn't have. However, even though they were somewhat estranged, it still hurt a little that his father hadn't even attempted to reach out to him, especially if he might have been in some kind of trouble.

"So, Dad was working on a case here," Cooper continued, "There have been a string of car crashes along Route 81. About two weeks ago, there was another crash, but this time the victim survived. Her name is-"

"Quinn…." Blaine whispered.

"What? Yeah. Quinn Fabray. How did you….?"

"She's a friend of mine. We're in glee club together."

"You're in _glee_ _club?_" Cooper asked incredulously.

"Yes! What does Quinn or any of the other crashes have to do with Dad's case?"

"They _are _Dad's case!" Cooper answered, "All the crashes except for Quinn's were fatal, they all happened within the last eight months, and they all happened within the same quarter-mile of road. Now that's suspicious enough, but the best part is that by the time cops and paramedics arrived to the scene the car that caused the accident had vanished. The authorities are calling them all 'hit and runs', but take a look at these pictures, B."

Cooper opened up his backpack to reveal a densely packed file filled with photos, newspaper clippings, and other papers of that sort. He pulled out seven photographs and handed them to Blaine.

"Look at the shear damage done to these cars, Blaine!" Cooper exclaimed, "There's no _way_ whoever hit them could have been able to drive away from the scene at all, let alone fast enough to outrun the cops."

Blaine's eyes scanned over the pictures. Cooper had a point. Each of the cars was totaled. The shape of each of them was contorted from the impact of crash and broken glass and scraps of metal were strewn about the scene. He came to the last photo and easily recognized Quinn's tiny red car looking like nothing more than a crumpled piece of tin foil. He tossed the pictures back at Cooper.

"So, you think there's like…. An evil _car_ going around killing people?" Blaine asked dubiously.

"Don't be stupid, Blainey," Cooper replied, "Cars don't just go around killing people. I think there's a spirit _driving_ the car that's killing people."

"Oh, right," Blaine said rolling his eyes, "That's much less crazy."

"Come on, B! Maybe I don't have it all figured out yet, but that's why I need your help."

"Why are you trying to solve this case anyway? I thought you came here to look for Dad?"

"Well, Dad disappeared while working on this case," Cooper said, "So I figure doing this case is a good place to start. Besides, we have an obligation to try and solve this. We're hunters. It's what we do."

"_You're _a hunter," Blaine corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Cooper said quickly, "Besides, the fact that you know the Fabray girl works out perfectly! We probably won't even have to use fake identities or anything to get in to talk to her…."

"Cooper, she just woke up from her coma a few days ago! Her parents haven't even let anyone visit her yet," Blaine explained, "Besides, like you said, the rest of the crashes were fatal. She almost _died_! Quinn might not even fully recover. She doesn't need us barging in there with a bunch of questions like, 'Oh, Quinn, by the way did you happen to see Casper just before the crash?'"

"Relax, Blaine!" Cooper laughed, "You're over thinking this! You know I have more tact than that. Come on, I'll go over the rest of the information I was able to dig up on the other victims and their crashes and we can discuss how to approach the Quinn situation later, okay?"

For the next few hours the brothers poured over the articles and background searches that Cooper had compiled in his folder. From what Blaine could gather, all of the victims were relatively young. The youngest was sixteen-years-old –just old enough to drive- and the oldest was twenty-two-years old. Four were females and three were male. Most of them lived in Lima or other surrounding towns. Besides age and location however, there were no other factors that connected each case.

Blaine was looking over the article concerning Hannah Galey for the fourth time. She was seventeen-years-old and had attended another public high school nearby. She was the victim most similar to Quinn, but Blaine still couldn't figure out why both of them were targeted by the spirit. The article had quotes from her friends and classmates claiming how kind and smart she was. She was a member of the honor society. Her parents were now grieving the death of their only daughter….

"Hey, Coop," Blaine said quietly.

"Yeah?" Cooper said distractedly as he read the police report on Connor Brown's crash.

"Listen, about what I said about Mom before," Blaine began, "About how trying to find her killer wouldn't bring her back? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Well, I meant it but I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, Blaine," Cooper said, looking him in the eye, "I know."

Blaine was about to say something else when Cooper's stomach growled incredibly loud.

"Well, in that case," Cooper said, "I'm ordering a pizza. You want any toppings?"

"What- _ohmygod dinner!_" Blaine shouted as he jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Dude, calm down!" Cooper said, "I promise I won't get anchovies this time."

Blaine grabbed his jacket and searched desperately for his cell phone.

"What time is it?" he shouted frantically.

"It's like…. 8:15. What's up?"

"Oh, _shit!_" Blaine hissed as he pulled his sneakers on, "Kurt and I had dinner reservations for 6:00 tonight!"

"Hey, come one," Cooper said, "Just tell him you got caught up and lost track of time. I'm sure he'll understand."

"_Understand_? You think he'll _understand_?" Blaine screamed on the verge of sounding hysterical, "Tonight is our _anniversary_, you idiot!"

"Damn," Cooper said, "And you though _I _was going to screw this relationship up for you."

"_Ughh_," Blaine groaned as he grabbed his keys and raced out the door, praying that somehow he could make this right and that even if he couldn't, he would somehow survive the wrath of a furious Kurt Hummel.


	4. Chapter 3

Blaine sped down the road in the Impala breaking many traffic laws, while doing so, but he hardly noticed. He would have taken his own, but the chances of his used clunker of a car breaking down on the way to Kurt's house if he dared to go over 45 mph, were quite likely. If he could get to Kurt's house fast enough maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't hate him...

He had read over the missed text messages from Kurt before he had gotten in the car.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_5:58pm_

I'm here! I hope everything

went okay with your brother.

Can't wait to see you : ) 3

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_6:17pm_

I know you're not infamous for

being on time, but where are

you, Blaine?

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_6:25pm_

Babe! Where are you?

Is everything okay?

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_6:37pm_

Blaaaiiiiine please hurry! What's

holding you up?

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_6:43pm_

Blaine? Did you forget

What time we made the

reservation?

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_6:55pm_

They're going to give away

our table if you don't come soon.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_7:04pm_

They gave our table away.

They can get us a booth or

something though. You better

have quite the excuse for this.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_7:20pm_

Seriously, Blaine? Did

You forget completely?

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_7:26pm_

We've had this planned for

weeks! How could you not

show up? On today of all

days!

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_7:36pm_

I'm leaving.

Blaine slowed the car to a stop near the curb in front of the Hummel's house. He hopped out of the driver's side and rushed up to the front door. After taking a slow, steady breath to calm himself, he rang the doorbell.

He was greeted by Burt Hummel, whose usually welcoming expression hardened when he saw Blaine at the door.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to be here right now," Burt said, forgoing any kind of greeting.

"Mr. Hummel, sir, I'm so sorry about tonight. I was with my brother and we were…. working on something together. I lost track of time and I really feel awful, sir. Could I please speak to Kurt?"

"I'm not so sure Kurt _wants_ to speak with you right now," Burt answered sternly, "And to be honest, I'm not sure I want you to. I don't appreciate you standing him up like that."

He wasn't used to Burt talking to him so seriously. The two usually got along great. Blaine figured he probably deserved the attitude he was getting now though.

"I am _so_ sorry-"

"Do you know how long he's been looking forward to this? " Burt interrupted, "I was so glad when you two got together. I thought that Kurt might never have a relationship like the two of you have, not as long as we lived in Ohio. I was so glad to finally see him happy and I like you Blaine, but I'm not so sure I'm okay with the two of you being together if you're just going to disregard his feelings and toy him around like this."

Blaine could feel the tears start to burn his eyes as he welled up with shame and embarrassment.

"_Please_, sir," Blaine pleaded, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. What I did to Kurt was awful and stupid. I feel terrible. Can I please see him so that I can try to apologize?"

Burt scrutinized him for a few more moments before closing the door in Blaine's face. _That was it_, he thought. _He wasn't allowed to see Kurt anymore_.

But then a few seconds later the door opened again and Blaine was face to face with a furious looking Kurt.

"_Kurt_, I-"

"Look," Kurt began sharply as he stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him, "I'm only talking to you because my dad said you looked 'distraught' and Finn won't stop bothering me asking if I want to 'talk about it'. So what do you want?"

Blaine could see the puffy redness around Kurt's eyes and took notice of the fact that Kurt was in his pajamas, even though it was barely 8:30pm on a Friday. Kurt could pretend all he wanted that he was simply angry with Blaine, but the truth was obvious. Blaine had hurt him.

"I came here to apologize-" he began.

"Well I should hope so," Kurt interrupted again as he stepped forward to take a seat on his porch steps, "You kept me waiting by myself at a restaurant where we had a private table reserved to celebrate our _anniversary_ for over an _hour and a half_! Do you have any _clue_ how humiliating that was for me? I mean, I think I knew I had been stood up after the first half hour, but a small part of me still hoped that you would _eventually_ show up so that I could salvage whatever small part of my dignity was left. I can probably never go back to Breadstix again! The staff is probably still laughing about it right now! How could you not show up? On our _anniversary_? Maybe I'm overreacting, but I thought today was a special day for _both _of us."

"It _was_. I mean, it _is_," Blaine said, taking a seat next to his boyfriend, "You have no idea how much I was looking forward to spending tonight with you. I had everything planned out. I was going to bring you flowers and give you your gift, but then Cooper showed up and-"

"That's another thing!" Kurt exclaimed, starting up his rant again, "I thought we told each other _everything_, Blaine. You know some of the most personal details of my life. I've told you all my secrets, but there's a member of your immediate family that I don't know about? I was thinking about it after you two left. There are a lot of things I don't know about you, Blaine. I've never even been to your _house_. We always come here. I've never met your dad. You say he works out of town a lot and that you guys aren't very close and I get that, but it's been a _year,_ Blaine. These kinds of introductions should have happened by now. You told me that he works for the family business and that it's not something you want to do, but you haven't even told me what the business _is!_ And now suddenly you're blowing off our anniversary? Is there a reason why you won't let me into your life? Do you not _want_ me in your life? I mean I thought we were on the same page, but if you're not interested in-"

"Hey! Kurt, no, that's not it at all!" Blaine insisted, "I _love_ you. So much. I want to share everything with you, every part of my life, but…."

Blaine looked in to Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked back intensely, his eyes filled with a plea to help him understand.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Then you need to trust me when I tell you," Blaine continued, "That I love you with everything in me. I love that you are able to be so open with me and tell me all your secrets and I will try my best to be as honest as possible with you. But you have to trust me when I say that there are some parts of my life that…. I can't share with you. And you wouldn't want me to. I'm sorry."

"Blaine…." Kurt said, "I don't understand. What could you possibly be so uncomfortable with that you wouldn't trust me enough to tell me?"

"It's not that I can't trust you with my secrets. It's just that…. You're better off not knowing them. It's for your own good. You have to believe me that this doesn't mean that I love you any less," Blaine asserted, "I love you more than anything. Being with you is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. I… I want us to be together for a long time."

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch.

"I was going to give this to you tonight," he explained as he handed it over to Kurt.

Kurt opened the pouch to reveal a pure silver ring.

"I know it's not much," Blaine said nervously, "It's not even new. My dad gave it to me when I was younger, but I was hoping that you would take it. As a promise ring."

"A promise ring?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine took Kurt's hands into his own.

"I want this ring to remind you of how much I love you. Of how much I want to be with you every day. It's a promise to you that I am and will always be yours."

Kurt stared back at Blaine, his expression unreadable.

"I'll be right back," Kurt said quickly as he got up and walked back into the house.

_Blaine, you idiot_, he thought. _He probably wants to break up with you and you give him a promise ring?_

Kurt appeared moments later holding a narrow, rectangular black box.

"I got something for you too," he said, "I guess we were both thinking along the same lines when we chose our gifts for each other."

He handed Blaine the box to open. Inside was a bracelet composed of silver links. The charm on it was engraved with the letters '_K&B'._

"I love it," Blaine whispered, "I mean, if you still want me to have it…."

"Of course I want you to have it," Kurt smiled at him.

"Do you…. accept my promise ring?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt answered, "I accept your promise ring."

Kurt leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips as relief washed over Blaine like a tidal wave. He placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and moved in closer to deepen the kiss, when Kurt suddenly drew back.

"But," Kurt breathed, "This doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you. You still stood me up on our anniversary. It's going to take a lot more than some romantic jibber jabber about how your 'always mine' to be forgiven for that one."

With those final words and a short glare, Kurt hopped up from his place on the porch steps and promptly headed inside.

Blaine beamed after him the whole time.


	5. Chapter 4

Blaine drove back to the apartment in a daze of relief and happiness. He smiled at the silver bracelet that jingled against the steering wheel as he drove. Kurt might not have forgiven him yet, but at least he didn't end things between them. That had been Blaine's biggest fear. At least now, he would be able to make things right. Then everything would go back to normal in his life.

He noticed his phone buzzing on the passenger seat and leaned over to grab it.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Cooper_

_9:16pm_

Hey how did things

go with Kurt?

Blaine typed back his reply slowly as he made sure to keep one eye on the road at all times. He wasn't too worried though. He was the only one on the road that he could see and there were no curves for at least a few more miles.

_To: Cooper_

_From: Blaine_

_9:17pm_

Better than expected. On

Route 81 headed home

now.

He hit send and focused his attention back on the road. Blaine's heart stopped when he saw a blinding pair of headlights headed straight for him. He jerked the steering wheel to the left and swerved into the other lane, narrowly missing the other car. He had half a moment to catch his breath before he noticed the same pair of headlights in the rearview mirror. The other car was an inch away from the Impala's back bumper. Blaine floored the gas pedal, hoping to outrun them. He was a fair distance away when all of a sudden the car was no longer chasing him from behind, but headed perpendicularly into the driver's side of the car.

His veins pumping with adrenaline, Blaine acted purely on instinct. He reached into the glove compartment and took out the shotgun pre-loaded with rock salt that Cooper kept for emergencies. He aimed the gun out the open window directly at the car. It was no more than a foot away from colliding with the Impala. He pulled the trigger and unleashed a blast of rock salt into the night air. When the salt came in contact with the car, it vanished instantly into thin air.

Blaine slammed his foot on the break pedal and skidded to a halt in the middle of the street. He was breathing heavily, his hands clutching the shotgun to his chest.

"Holy _shit_!"

"Hey, buddy" Cooper greeted as Blaine stumbled through the door of the apartment, "No more trouble in paradise?"

The shock of Blaine's recent encounter was still etched on his face. When Cooper took a look at him, his smile quickly contorted into a frown.

"What happened?" Cooper asked seriously.

"The car on Route 81," Blaine breathed, "I saw it. It…. it tried to hit me. It tried to kill me!"

"Oh my god," Cooper exclaimed, "Did it hit the Impala? Is she okay?"

"Your car is _fine_, Cooper," Blaine drawled, "And I'm doing great by the way. Thanks for asking."

"Right, sorry," Cooper apologized, "So what _happened_?"

"I don't know," Blaine admitted, "I was driving back here and then all of a sudden it was headed right at me. I swerved to avoid it, but it kept coming after me. Eventually I shot the rock salt gun at it and it vanished."

"Hah!" Cooper exclaimed, "And you always thought I was being paranoid keeping that thing in the glove compartment!"

"Yeah, whatever," Blaine said, "But this is serious, Cooper. We definitely know that this thing is a vengeful spirit now and it's pretty determined. If I hadn't shot it there's no way it would have let me get away."

"Yeah, you're right," Cooper agreed, "Which is why I think we should pay Miss Fabray a visit tomorrow. Don't you think?"

Blaine sighed. He hadn't seen Quinn yet, but Santana and Brittany had updated them earlier in the week when they had been allowed to visit her. She was awake now, but was still recovering from a serious concussion. Luckily, the brain damage appeared minimal. However, in addition to some severe bruising and broken ribs, she was paralyzed from the waist down. It wasn't clear yet if she would be able to regain her ability to walk.

He knew that if their places were switched, Blaine would rather be left alone to recover instead of being badgered by a bunch of questions from his friends. However, this spirit was violent and didn't seem to be giving up any time soon. He and Cooper needed to put an end to it before anyone else got hurt. Or worse.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Blaine said, "I think Kurt wanted to visit her as well. I'll call him tomorrow morning to see if he's up for it."

"Sounds good," Cooper replied, "You know that means I'll have to meet him again though, right?"

Blaine grimaced. As much as he wanted to keep the 'family business' and his relationship with Kurt separate, he knew that refusing to let Kurt meet Cooper again was not the best way to prove that he wanted Kurt to be a part of his life.

"I know," Blaine mumbled, "Just…. _don't_ be yourself, alright?"

"Blaine," Cooper chuckled, "You wound me."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"It's been a long night. I'm going to bed early," he decided, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, I'll probably stay up for a while. I want to make sure we haven't missed anything on the case."

Blaine headed in to his bedroom. As he was about to close the door Cooper called out to him.

"Hey, B!"

"Yeah?"

"Nice bracelet," Cooper said with a smirk.

"_Goodnight_, Cooper."


	6. Chapter 5

Cooper and Blaine pulled up to the Hummel residence the next morning. They were picking up Kurt on their way to the hospital to visit Quinn. Blaine was fidgeting nervously as he strode over to the front door to get Kurt. He loved Kurt more than anything, but having Kurt and Cooper together seemed incredibly risky to Blaine. He was already walking on thin ice with Kurt. He didn't want anything to make things even worse.

Kurt opened the door holding a small bouquet of flowers and a basket filled with assorted magazines. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a navy blue button up. Blaine smiled when he noticed the small silver band around his finger.

"Hey," Blaine greeted, "You look great. Incredible."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, "These are for Quinn. I figured she's probably bored out of her mind in that hospital room and could use something to do."

He gestured toward the basket of magazines.

"That's so thoughtful," Blaine complimented. He was very obviously trying to compensate for the other night through flattery.

Kurt could easily see through Blaine's tactics. He merely smirked and rolled his eyes at him as they made their way to the car.

Cooper smiled at them as they climbed into the back seat.

"Good to see you again, Kurt" Cooper said as he pulled back onto the road, "I'm sorry if we got off to a rough start yesterday. Also, it's completely my fault about Blaine missing your dinner last night-"

"That's all in the past now. And it's good to see you too," Kurt replied, "This is a nice car you have. It's a '67 Impala, right?"

"Why, yes it is!" Cooper grinned, obviously impressed, "Car junkie?"

"My dad is a mechanic," Kurt explained.

"Interesting. So, Kurt, how do you know Quinn?"

"Blaine and I are in glee club with her."

"Whoa, so let me get this straight," Cooper said seriously, "Not only are you good looking and know about cars, but you can _sing_ too? Let me tell you something, Kurt. You are _way_ out of my brother's league."

Kurt smiled as a blush crawled up his cheeks while Blaine groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Can you just shut up and _drive_?" Blaine pleaded.

After visiting the information desk at the hospital, they were directed to room 404A where Quinn was recovering. The door was partially ajar when they arrived, but Kurt knocked cautiously before poking his head in, just to be safe.

Quinn was sitting up in the bed wearing a hospital gown and gazing disinterestedly at the television, which appeared to be showing a rerun of one of the dozen _Real Housewives_ reality shows.

Her expression brightened slightly when she saw Kurt and Blaine at the door.

"Hey, guys," she smiled.

"Hi, Quinn," Blaine replied, "Britt and Santana told the glee club that you're allowed to have visitors now. So, we thought we'd come see how you were doing."

"Yeah, come in," Quinn encouraged, "Puck and Artie stopped by yesterday and you just missed Rachel."

The boys entered the room and took the seats next to Quinn's bed as Cooper followed cautiously. Quinn's eyes scrunched in confusion as she noticed the third person in the group.

"Cooper Anderson. Blaine's brother," he explained, "I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Quinn Fabray," she replied, not acknowledging the second half of Cooper's statement.

"We brought some gifts!" Kurt said enthusiastically, breaking the tension, "Some flowers, to liven up this disgraceful peach-colored room. And I brought you all the essentials: _Vogue_, _Cosmo_, _Glamour_, and _InStyle_."

"Thanks, Kurt," Quinn laughed as she accepted the gift basket, "I could definitely use these. Daytime soaps and reality shows are starting to lose their appeal."

"So, how are you feeling?" Blaine interjected.

Quinn's smiled faded slightly. She ran a hand through her hair self-consciously and looked down at the hospital gown she was wearing as if she had suddenly remembered where she was and why.

"Better than the first few days," she said quietly, "Just hoping for the best really. My doctors haven't ruled out a full recovery yet."

"That's great," Blaine said, "I mean –you know. It could be worse…."

Blaine mentally slapped himself. It was anything but great that Quinn was currently bound to a hospital bed instead of at school preparing for Nationals with the rest of them.

Quinn simply nodded.

"So, the accident," Cooper jumped in, "How did that go exactly?"

Blaine gaped at his brother. _What happened to having _tact_, Cooper?_

"Um, well," Quinn started, "I was driving back on Route 81 and then…. we just crashed. I don't remember much after that."

"That's a little weird, isn't it?" Cooper questioned, "For the other car to have appeared out of _nowhere_."

"I guess. I probably just wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going," Quinn said as he stared down at her lap and thumbed the end of her gown.

"No way, Quinn," Kurt said, "The police report said that other car definitely hit into you. Not the other way around."

Quinn was still frowning as she whispered, "I was going to go to _Yale_…."

Her eyes glistened as she sniffled and turned away from the three of them.

"Don't say that," Kurt soothed, "You just said before that you could make a full recovery. And even if you don't you can definitely still go to Yale. Just stay optimistic."

Quinn continued to sniffle, but turned back towards them.

"The person that did this to you isn't going to get away with it," Blaine said fiercely as he reached for her hand, "I'll make sure of it."

"Blaine," Quinn smiled softly, "That's sweet, but it was a hit and run. The other person got away."

"I'll make sure of it," he repeated.

"_What _was that!" Blaine yelled at Cooper as they were piling back into the Impala.

"What?" Cooper asked, alarmed.

"You call that _tact_?" Blaine said disbelievingly, "You could have been a little more gentle with the way you brought up the accident instead of just throwing it in her face! You just _met_ her."

"Jeez, I'm sorry, alright," Cooper said, "I just don't see the point of beating around the bush. We need information."

"Information?" Kurt asked, "For what?"

The brothers sat silently for a few moments as they pulled on to Route 81 to head back to Kurt's house. In Blaine's frustration, he had momentarily forgotten that Kurt didn't know about the case.

"My brother is a cop," Blaine invented, "For a town a couple counties over. They're doing an investigation."

"Right," Cooper agreed.

"So, shouldn't you have identified yourself and shown your badge before you started questioning her?" Kurt inquired.

"Umm…." Cooper stalled, "That is absolutely correct, Kurt! I left my badge in the glove compartment. I guess I can't use anything she said in the investigation. Good work. I'm going to recommend you for the force!"

Kurt looked at the two of them dubiously. Blaine palms were sweating and his face had gone pale. It was something like this that he had been afraid of. Cooper had been able to fake an identity and backstory to dozens of people before, but his boyfriend wasn't an idiot. Kurt was incredibly perceptive and could tell when something was up.

Kurt reached into the glove compartment and produced a badge that read:

_Randall Myers_

_Officer_

_Westerville Police Department_

"Randall?" Kurt questioned, "I thought your name was Cooper."

"Cooper is his middle name!" Blaine said hastily, taking a sigh of relief that out of the dozens of fake IDs in that compartment (CIA, FBI, US Wildlife Service, Homeland Security, etc.), Kurt had at least managed to pull out the police badge.

"What about Myers?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"That's our mother's maiden name," Cooper supplied, "Who wants to listen to some music?"

Cooper turned the volume dial up on the stereo, only to have it immediately turned by down by Kurt, who at this point was leaned over from the back seat so that he was level with Cooper and Blaine in the front.

"Why is a police officer for another county doing an investigation for a closed hit and run case in _Lima_?"

The brothers were silent. Kurt turned toward Blaine with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Do you actually expect me to go along with this?" Kurt screeched at him, "You need to tell me what's going on Blaine!"

"Whoa!" Cooper screamed suddenly.

The car was abruptly swerving as Cooper nearly hit an oncoming car.

"Where did that _come_ from?" Kurt asked frantically, "We were the only ones on the road a second ago!"

Once again, as Blaine looked out the back window he could see the same car gaining on them that had been chasing him the previous night. Now that it was daytime he could make out more of the car's design. It was a minivan with a sky blue exterior. He had been expecting something a bit more menacing looking.

"Oh no," he groaned. How could this be happening to him twice?

"Shoot it, Blaine!" Cooper commanded.

Blaine grabbed the shotgun hidden at the bottom of the compartment. The minivan was still following them from behind, so Blaine forced the upper half of his body out the window in order to get the proper aim.

He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Then it occurred to him that he had never reloaded the gun after he used it yesterday.

"Shit!" he yelled, "Coop, I need salt!"

"A little busy!" Cooper called back as he struggled to maneuver the Impala out of the minivan's path.

Blaine crawled back into the car and rummaged through the glove compartment. He shuffled through a plethora of fake IDs, four cell phones, a napkin with a woman's phone number on it, a bottle of holy water, and several used ketchup packets before he was able to find a pouch of rock salt buried at the bottom.

He loaded the gun and stuck his head out the window again. The minivan knocked the Impala's bumper, practically causing him to fall out the window. He quickly regained his balance, aimed, and fired, obliterating the minivan into nothingness.

He pulled himself back into the car and replaced the shotgun in the glove compartment.

"You okay?" he asked Cooper as they pulled over to the side of the road.

"Yeah," Cooper replied, "Not sure if I can say the same for him though."

Cooper nodded in the direction of the back seat.

Blaine whipped around and was met by the sight of a panic stricken Kurt. His eyes were wide, his knuckles were white from gripping the back seat, and his mouth was agape. He looked at Blaine with fear clearly etched in his face.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I need to tell you something."


	7. Chapter 6

"I know all of this is probably really shocking and unbelievable," Blaine continued, "But let me explain-"

Before Blaine could finish, Kurt shoved open the door of the Impala, scrambled out, and took off running down the road.

"No –Kurt, wait!" Blaine yelled after him as he jumped out of the car and ran after him.

If the circumstances had been different, Blaine might have found the sight of Kurt frantically fleeing the scene as Blaine struggled to chase after him comical, but as it were Kurt had every reason to be running. He had just witnessed a phantom minivan try to kill them and then watched his boyfriend destroy it with a shotgun. Not exactly your average Saturday.

"Stop running! Just let me explain!"

"Stay away from me!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine was only a foot or two away from Kurt at this point. He lurched forward and was able to grab Kurt around the waist and pull him to a stop.

"Letgoletgoletgo!" Kurt thrashed as Blaine held on to him.

"Please, Kurt," Blaine gasped as he tried to keep hold of his boyfriend, "I know all of this is crazy and overwhelming, but you need to calm down so I can explain!"

"You _shot_ that car and it…. it disappeared. This is all just _insane_. This can't be happening. You and your crazy brother _drugged _me or something!" Kurt concluded as he continued to fight against Blaine's arms.

"We didn't _drug_ you, Kurt!" Blaine cried exasperatedly, "What you saw back there was _real_! You know it was. I wouldn't lie to you Kurt. _Please_, calm down so we can talk about this."

Kurt slowly stopped struggling and Blaine released his hold on him. Kurt turned around slowly and faced Blaine.

"Alright," he conceded, "You have thirty seconds to explain to me what just happened before I call the police. Or a psychiatric hospital. Whichever one can help me right now."

"Okay," Blaine took a breath, "What I shot back there was a vengeful spirit. A ghost, basically."

Kurt scoffed and gave Blaine a dubious look.

"I'm telling you the truth, Kurt!" he continued, "That's what's been causing all the accidents on this road lately. It's what caused Quinn's. My dad and Cooper –they fight things like this for a living, but that's not what I want to do with my life, so I left them. Except, now there's something supernatural in Lima…. so Cooper and I are trying to help. That's what's been going on for the last couple of days. That's why I missed our anniversary dinner and that's why I haven't told you everything about my life."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Kurt replied indignantly.

"Well," Blaine replied slowly, "What other explanation is there?"

_Please believe me,_ Blaine silently begged, _Please don't think I'm crazy._

They locked eyes for a moment. Kurt's face visibly paled, but the fear in his eyes was replaced with comprehension.

"Oh god…." He breathed, "This is all real isn't it?'

"Yes," Blaine replied as he grasped Kurt's hands in his own, "I'm sorry."

In that moment, Cooper drove up slowly next to where they were standing on the side of the road.

"Hey, guys," Cooper said, "I know this is, like, a really profound and emotional moment for the two of you, but we were just attacked by a spirit not too long ago and it could come back any minute now. So, we should probably be getting out of here…. like, now."

"Right," Blaine said, "We should go."

"Wait –wait, so you mean it's not _dead_?" Kurt exclaimed, sounding scandalized.

"Sorry, kiddo," Cooper said.

Kurt dove into the back seat of the Impala and demanded to be taken as far away from Route 81 as possible.

Cooper dropped the two teenagers off at the apartment to talk, claiming he had other business to take care of. Blaine stood apprehensively outside the door, toying with his key ring.

"So, this is where you live?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah…." Blaine answered, "But you should know, because of all the stuff I told you before, it's a little bit different and –"

"Blaine," Kurt said, "I've been waiting a whole year to see your home. Don't make me wait any longer.

Blaine sighed and begrudgingly fit the key into the lock and opened the door. As they made their way inside, all of the supernatural paraphernalia seemed glaringly apparent in the tiny room. Not only that, but Blaine couldn't help but notice that the folding chairs around the kitchen table, stained area rug, and chipped paint were nothing to be proud of either.

He anxiously held his breath as he waited for Kurt's reaction. However, Kurt seemed to be looking at him expectantly.

"Well," Kurt said finally, "Aren't you going to show me around?"

"I –um…." Blaine stammered.

That was not the reaction he had been expecting.

"There's not much to see," he admitted.

"Well, right now I see your family room, kitchen, and dining area" Kurt continued as he stepped further inside taking in his surroundings.

Blaine couldn't help but think that the fact that Kurt referred to the sofa and old television as a family room, the kitchenette as a kitchen, and the table in the corner as a dining area was quite generous.

"Where's your bedroom?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, it's right through there," Blaine said, gesturing to the leftmost door.

Blaine led Kurt over to the doorway. He paused for a moment before pushing open the door. He had been over to Kurt's house plenty of times and they spent most of their time hanging out in Kurt's room (Door open, as requested by Burt Hummel). However, this was the first time anyone besides his father or brother would see his bedroom.

As they stepped inside Blaine grimaced slightly as he took a look around. He wasn't used to having company, so things were in a bit of disarray at the moment.

"Wow," Kurt laughed, surveying the mess, "You're almost as bad as Finn. I'm disappointed in you, Blaine."

Kurt smiled as he continued to look around.

"What's with the bunk beds?" He asked, gesturing to the stacked beds in the left corner of the room.

"Cooper and I used to share," Blaine explained, "The room's not really big enough for two beds so…."

"Right," Kurt said.

Kurt made his way over to Blaine's bookshelf, which contained a modest collection of contemporary novels as well as textbooks, but also had several books that appeared to be nearly ancient and were inscribed with unreadable symbols. He crossed the room to look at a group of framed pictures displayed on Blaine's dresser. One was of the two of them at junior prom last year, smiling as Kurt donned his "Prom Queen" crown. The second was a portrait of a family smiling in front of a large white house. The father had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was beaming at the camera as he grasped the shoulders of a young boy who stood in front of him. The boy resembled the man and appeared to be laughing while the photo was taken. The woman in the photo was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had long blonde hair that fell in waves on her shoulders and a bright, kind smile. She was holding a baby in her arms, which couldn't have been more than a year old.

"Is this your family?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine answered, approaching the dresser, "That's us in front of our old house."

"So these are your parents," Kurt said pointing to the two adults in to the photograph.

"Yeah."

"You're mom was beautiful," Kurt said as he took his eyes away from the photo to look at Blaine, "I wish I got to meet her."

"Me too," Blaine agreed, sadly.

Blaine had always been grateful that Kurt had been able to empathize with his feelings about losing a parent at a young age. Although the situation was tragic for both of them, he was glad he had someone who could relate.

After a few more moments of silence, Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"I think it's time you explained everything to me," he said, "_Everything._"

Blaine sighed and brought Kurt over to sit down on his bed. He recounted the story of his mother's death and how it prompted his father to start hunting.

"Growing up, Dad would leave for days at a time or sometimes bring us with him when he thought he had a lead on whatever monster killed our mom. It was like that for a few years, but eventually he expanded to hunting anything evil and supernatural. There are a lot of other people like him too. They call themselves "hunters" and they're everywhere, all across the country. Once Cooper was old enough, he started going off on his own hunts. He and dad still work together sometimes though."

"So, where's your dad now?" Kurt asked.

"We don't know," Blaine admitted, "That's why Cooper came here. Dad was working on the Route 81 case and then he disappeared. Cooper thinks something might be wrong."

"How long has he been missing?"

"Not sure…. A week maybe?" Blaine answered.

"How do you not know? Doesn't he live here?" Kurt asked.

"Um, no."

"You're dad doesn't live here," Kurt said in disbelief, "You live here alone."

"Yes."

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, "You can't live here _alone_! You're a minor! You don't have a full-time job! It's illegal!"

"Kurt, relax, I'm fine here," Blaine assured him, "The apartment is rented in my dad's name and he pays the rent. He knows the landlord so it all works out. And I work part-time at the Lima Bean during the school year and at Six Flags over the summer. I have money saved up."

"I can't believe your father allows this," Kurt said furiously, "You're seventeen, you shouldn't be living alone!"

"It was my choice," Blaine explained, "Before I started high school I decided I didn't want anything to do with hunting anymore. I was sick and tired of always moving around and switching schools. Changing schools and traveling all the time is the reason why I was held back a year. I was sick of it. I just wanted a normal life. I told my dad that and we fought, so I left. I got into Dalton on a full scholarship, so the money wasn't an issue and the dorms gave me a place to stay."

"But when you transferred to McKinley you had to come back here," Kurt finished, sounding somewhat guilty.

"Right," Blaine said, "But I _like_ living here, Kurt. I mean, sure it's not the most lavish place in the world, but living here means I get to see you at school every day. I get to be just a few minutes away from your house. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"But, Blaine…."

"No 'but's'," Blaine smiled, "I love you. I want to be near you."

"Fine," Kurt sighed, "So, you guy's don't know where your dad is? Do you think he's hurt?"

"I'm not sure," Blaine said, "But he disappeared while working on this case. So we think we might find something by finishing it."

Kurt took a huge sigh and slumped back on the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine inquired.

"Nothing, nothing sorry," Kurt assured him, "It's just…. it's a lot to take in."

"Right, sorry," Blaine apologized, "I know it's a lot. It's not _normal _to be aware of this kind of stuff."

Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hand.

"If you don't want to stay together after all this," he continued, "I understand."

"_What?_" Kurt said, springing up from his previous lounged position, "Why wouldn't I want us to be together anymore?"

"Why _would_ you want us to be together? I'm a freak, Kurt," Blaine cried, "My life is like something out of a horror movie. I keep trying to make things normal for myself. I keep trying to have an ordinary life. I left my family, I went to school, but somehow everything always gets fucked up in the end."

"Hey, listen to me," Kurt soothed, "The spirits, monsters, and supernatural stuff; It scares the shit out of me and makes me question almost everything I thought I knew about the world before this. But I still know how I feel about you and the kind of person you are. I love you. It's hard to know that you kept so much from me for so long, but I understand why you did, okay? Besides, normal is overrated."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine knew he was trying to cheer him up, but Kurt had to know the gravity of situation.

"You don't understand, Kurt. This stuff is _dangerous_. I can't risk –"

"You think I don't understand how dangerous it is? Blaine, I was with you in that car. We were almost killed. It still doesn't change things. _I love you_."

Blaine was still apprehensive. Sure, Kurt felt this way now, but how about a few months down the road? He was finally coming to terms with the fact that he wouldn't be able to completely escape the supernatural, no matter how normal of a life he tried to lead. And there were things out there much more lethal than vengeful spirits. What if one day Kurt realized Blaine wasn't worth the risk?

"You're really sure about this?" Blaine questioned, "I wouldn't blame you if you ran away in the other direction screaming."

"Well, to be fair, I've already done that once," Kurt laughed as his cheeks turned pink, "But I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything."

Kurt reached over and tucked a stray curl behind Blaine ear before cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss.

Blaine kissed him back and entangled his hands into Kurt's hair. _This is perfect_, he thought. Nothing felt more right than the two of them in this moment. Blaine knew that he loved Kurt and that Kurt loved him. They might be okay throughout all of this. But that didn't stop other thoughts from creeping into his mind. _What if Kurt gets hurt….?_

Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's waist and tried to deepen the kiss when Blaine pulled back abruptly.

"I should teach you some stuff," he blurted.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Supernatural stuff!" Blaine exclaimed.

With that, he sprung up from the bed and into the main part of the apartment.

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt questioned as he followed Blaine and watched him fumble through one of his cabinets.

Blaine had a plethora of items in his hand. He set them down at the table and took a seat, motioning for Kurt to do the same.

"Salt!" he said, as he presented Kurt with a box of kitchen salt.

"Yes, honey, that is a box of salt," Kurt said slowly, sounding rather concerned for his boyfriend's sanity.

"I'm trying to teach you how to protect yourself from the supernatural!" Blaine said impatiently, "The first and most important weapon you need to be aware of is salt."

"Um," Kurt said, "How does _salt _help us? Do we chant some voodoo over it or something?

"What? No," Blaine replied, "Salt can protect you from spirits and demons. The shotgun that I used against the minivan was loaded with rock salt. If a ghost is hit with it, it disappears for a little bit, but it won't die. Iron works in the same way."

Blaine gestured to the fireplace poker by the coat rack.

"You can also use salt to protect a whole area by pouring a ring of it around the place you want to protect. Nothing evil will be able to enter the circle," Blaine explained, "That's why the apartment is lined with salt by the door and windows."

At that Kurt burst out laughing.

"What?" Blaine asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing it's just that," Kurt giggled, "When I saw the lines of salt around the edge of the apartment, I thought you were just really bad at sweeping the floors or something."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but continued, "So anyway –"

"Let me guess," Kurt smiled, "Sugar kills vampires? Baking powder kills werewolves?"

"Uh, no," Blaine replied, "You have to cut a vampire's head off to kill it and a silver dagger to the heart will take care of a werewolf."

"Oh, wow," Kurt said with wide eyes, "I was just kidding. So, vampires and werewolves? Those are real too? That really puts a damper on the whole Twilight Saga…."

"Can I get back to my lesson now?" Blaine laughed, "So, next: holy water. You can use this to test if someone is a demon or not. If they can drink it or touch it, they're human, but if not, you should run."

"Got it," Kurt replied, "How do you kill a demon?"

"Well, you can't really _kill_ a demon," Blaine answered, "But you can exorcise it."

"So like the stuff they do in _The Exorcist_ and _The Exorcism of Emily Rose_?"

"Basically," Blaine said, "Most demons, especially powerful ones, won't just sit there and let you exorcise them though. So it's helpful to have one of these."

Blaine stood and walked over to the large rug in front of the door. He pulled it up to reveal an intricate devil's trap painted on the floor. It consisted of a large circle that contained several triangles and other symbols that created a star-like symbol in the center.

"Whoa," Kurt breathed, "That's quite…. gothic."

"It's a devil's trap," Blaine explained, "It works kind of like the salt ring, but it's much more powerful and if a demon walks inside the trap it can't get out unless the trap is broken."

"Interesting," Kurt said quietly.

"The last thing that you should know about is silver," Blaine said holding up a shiny knife, "Like I said before, silver through the heart can kill a werewolf, but it also works against dozens of other monsters. Some monsters don't even need to be stabbed with it. Just coming into contact with silver can burn a Wraith."

"I guess I made a good choice then when I got you this," Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's wrist where he wore his silver bracelet, "Hopefully it'll protect you from some Wraiths…. whatever those are."

"You're pretty safe with this too, then," Blaine smiled as he clasped Kurt's hand where he wore his promise ring.

The boys were startled when the door handle rattled for a few seconds before a loud banging erupted on the other side.

"Blainey!" Cooper cried outside the door, "Why'd you change the locks since the last time I was here?"

Blaine sighed and reached over to open the door for his brother.

"Thanks, man. You gotta get me a new key," Cooper greeted him, "Hey, Kurt. How're you holding up?"

"Pretty well, I think, considering my whole world got turned upside down today," Kurt replied with a small smile, "My freak out level has gone from dangerous hyperventilating to mild shock."

"Good. You should get used to the shocks," Cooper laughed, "Welcome to the supernatural side of life."

"So, Coop, where have you been this whole time?" Blaine pondered.

"I decided to check out the local motels to figure out which one Dad was staying in when he was here," Cooper explained, "It turns out one Mister Nick Farley was staying in town."

"That's one of Dad's aliases," Blaine informed Kurt.

"The concierge said he hadn't checked out yet, so I went to his room, but the place was deserted. I found this though," Cooper said holding up an old leather bound book.

"What is that?" Kurt asked.

"Dad's journal," Blaine breathed.


	8. Chapter 7

"Dad wouldn't just leave that behind," Blaine pointed out, 'It has everything he knows in it."

Blaine reached over and took the journal from Cooper. He absentmindedly flipped through, revealing hundreds of yellow, tattered pages covered in smudged pen marks and drawings.

"I don't understand," Kurt said, "Why is the journal so important?"

"Dad's kept this thing since he started hunting," Cooper explained, "He's written down everything he knows and has learned in here. It's basically our supernatural guidebook. I mean, we know the basics, but it would take a genius to have everything about every kind of monster memorized, ya know?"

"So why do you think he left it behind?" Kurt questioned.

"He would never just leave it," Blaine repeated, shaking his head, "This pretty much confirms that he left against his will."

"No so fast, squirt," Cooper interrupted, "This time I think it might have been left on purpose. I think he wanted us to find it."

"What? How do you figure that?" Blaine asked.

"Check this out," Cooper said.

He flipped to the last page of the journal that had been written on. The page was completely blank aside from five numbers: 35-111.

"'35-111'," Kurt read, "Is that a code for something?"

"Coordinates," Blaine said, "It's how our dad used to communicate with us discreetly when he wanted us to meet him somewhere. So where do they point to?"

"I hadn't gotten that far," Cooper admitted, "I came straight back here once I found them, but before we do anything with Dad we have to take care of the situation here in Lima."

"Of course," Blaine agreed.

"So," Kurt chimed in, "How exactly do we go about doing that? Blaine told me salt can get rid of a spirit temporarily, but how do we–'

"Whoa, Kurt. _We_?" Blaine interrupted, "I'm relieved that you're being so…. accepting of all this, but I don't expect you to actually fight any of this stuff. Cooper and I can take care of it."

"Well, I can _help_," Kurt supplied, "I know I'm new to all of this, but I want –"

"Kurt you don't understand," Blaine continued, "You could get hurt –"

"Am I having déjà vu or did we have this conversation already?" Kurt snapped, "What was the point of you teaching me all that stuff before if you don't want me involved?"

"So that you can _protect_ yourself, Kurt! I won't let you –"

"You won't _let_ me?" Kurt scoffed.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly as Kurt's glare burned straight into Blaine's eyes.

"If you won't tell me…." Kurt turned to face Cooper, "Cooper, how do you kill a ghost?" he asked.

Cooper looked sheepishly between the couple, seemingly unable to decide where his loyalty lay.

After hesitating for another moment Cooper said, "Well first you need to find the bones of the –"

"Cooper!" Blaine reproached.

"Oh come on, Blainey," Cooper said, "You know better than anyone that once you're in this stuff you can't get out."

"Which is exactly why I don't want him involved in any of it!"

"Blaine," Kurt said, "I'm _already_ involved in this. And this thing almost killed one of my friends. It almost killed you _twice_. I'm helping whether you like it or not."

Blaine looked desperately at Kurt, willing him to change his mind. The idea of Kurt being tied up in this stuff for the rest of his life was awful to him and the fact he was the one that got him into it flooded him with guilt. However, if there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that his boyfriend was one of the most stubborn people he knew. If he decided to do something he was going to see it through, his way.

Blaine shook his head in surrender. Cooper and Kurt seemed to accept the fact that Blaine had been defeated and Cooper continued with his explanation.

"First you have to dig up the bones of the victim. Then you have to salt and burn the remains. After that you should be good to go."

"….That's it?" Kurt asked.

"Well…. yeah," Cooper said, sounding slightly deflated that Kurt wasn't impressed, 'What exactly were you expecting?"

"I don't know really," Kurt admitted, "You guys call it 'hunting'. I thought it would involve more action than just lighting something on fire."

"Whoa, whoa," Cooper said, sounding deeply insulted, "It takes plenty of brawn to kill a ghost. When was the last time you dug up a 6 foot grave? The people on those stupid ghost hunting drama shows make it look easy, but that shit is _hard!_"

"And it's actually not as simple as heading down to the cemetery in our case though," Blaine pointed out, "We don't even know who the ghost is."

"It's gotta be the first victim, Michael Fairweather," Cooper argued, "Ghosts have been known to attack and kill in ways similar to their own death."

"So you're saying that the first victim actually was a hit and run and now it's doing copycat killings on the rest of the victims." Kurt surmised.

"Wait that makes no sense," Blaine interrupted, "Where's the motive?"

"I dunno," Cooper supplied, "If I was killed in a hit and run, I'd be pretty pissed."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm not convinced," he frowned, "I think we need more evidence before we go breaking into a cemetery and defiling Fairweather's grave."

"Well, then," Cooper said, "Let's go talk to the family."

The three if then pulled up in front of the Fairweather's home around dinnertime that evening. Cooper turned around and gave the two teenagers in the back seat a once over.

"This would be so much more legit if you two weren't so baby-faced," Cooper groaned.

"Oh, relax, Cooper," Kurt assured him, "It'll be fine."

Cooper made snort of disbelief before rummaging through the glove compartment and taking out a police badge, jacket, and tie. The police badge contained the name Harvey Newton.

"Maybe he's right, Kurt," Blaine said, "Maybe we should just stay in the car. We don't have fake identities or anything."

"No way!" Kurt sounded scandalized at the suggestion, "I want to hear this for myself."

"Alright, fine, just play it cool guys," Cooper warned as he fastened the tie around his neck and shrugged the jacket over his shoulders, "Don't blow our cover."

The three of them sauntered up the front lawn and Cooper rang the bell when they reached the front porch.

A short, round woman answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"Good evening, ma'am," Cooper answered, "Officer Newton. Are you Mrs. Fairweather?"

"I am…." the woman answered slowly, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm hear to ask you a few questions about the events surrounding your son Michael's death a few months ago."

At the mention of Michael the woman's eyes glossed over and she became visibly upset.

"But the investigation ended months ago," she insisted, "My husband and I told the police everything we know. We're in the middle of dinner…. why do you need to ask more questions? And who are these two?"

She seemed to have finally taken notice of Blaine and Kurt who shifted awkwardly at the "officer's" side.

Kurt spoke up first.

"Gregory Samson," he said as he outstretched his hand, "And this is Roy Camrey. We're high school students looking to get involved in the force. We're shadowing Officer Newton for the day."

Mrs. Fairweather took Kurt's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you boys," she said quietly, "But I'm not sure-"

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your son," Kurt interrupted.

He kept hold of Mrs. Fairweather's hand and kept it in his own.

"My mother was killed in a hit and run accident when I was seven," Kurt said soothingly, "It's such an awful way to lose a loved one; At the hands of someone else's recklessness. As you are probably aware, several more incidents have taken place near the site of Michael's accident. Officer Newton just needs a bit more information about Michael's case in order to prevent anyone else from getting hurt as well."

Blaine was somewhat shocked. Kurt hardly ever spoke about his mother's death so openly, and hardly ever with strangers. Blaine couldn't help, but admire Kurt's ability to connect with the woman so personally, after only knowing her for a few moments.

Mrs. Fairweather seemed to consider what Kurt had told her and looked at him sympathetically.

"Well," she replied, "If my husband and I can be of any help in preventing other accidents like Mike's, we'd be more than willing to help."

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Fairweather," Cooper smiled.

When she had her back turned Cooper mouthed, "_Nice one!"_ to Kurt and nodded enthusiastically. Kurt rolled his eyes as they followed Mrs. Fairweather inside her home.

They entered the kitchen to find a taller man with graying hair sitting at the kitchen table. He was tired looking and reading a newspaper as he shifted pasta around on his plate.

"Who was at the door?" he asked without lifting his eyes from the paper.

Mrs. Fairweather cleared her throat, causing Mr. Fairweather to look up and notice that his wife had not returned alone.

"This man is a police officer. He's here with two students. They're here to ask some questions about Mike," Mrs. Fairweather told him.

"I thought we told them everything already," Mr. Fairweather replied gruffly.

"I know, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Cooper spoke up, "But I promise we'll get this over with as quick as possible so that you two can get back to your dinner."

"Alright," Mr. Fairweather sighed, setting down his paper, "Have a seat."

The five of them moved into the living room and sat down in the various armchairs. Blaine noticed several photographs of a kid not much older than he was perched around the room. One was obviously a class photo, another featured the boy kneeling with a soccer ball resting on his knee, and others seemed to be from various family outings. _This was Michael_, Blaine realized with a pang. The only photos Blaine had seen of him previously were post-accident, looking mangled and bloody. Seeing photos of Michael smiling brightly all around him while sitting in the same room as his obviously still grieving parents caused him to feel a sudden uprush of shame for bringing up the incident to them, on a night when they had been enjoying a perfectly innocent dinner together.

"What would you like to know?" Mr. Fairweather asked.

"If you could start by going over the details of what happened that day," Cooper said.

Mr. Fairweather sighed and glanced over at his wife, who took his hand gently.

"Mike was driving home from the paper supply store," Mr. Fairweather started, "He was picking up some notebooks and things he would need when he went away to school in August."

"He texted us saying that he was close by," Mrs. Fairweather continued, "He said he would be home in a few minutes, but it had been an hour and we still hadn't heard from him. That's when one of your people down at the station called us and said that we should head to the hospital. By the time we arrived…."

"It was too late," Mr. Fairweather finished.

"What did the police tell you about the accident?" Blaine asked.

"They said it was a hit and run, but that the other driver had been able to flee the scene. There aren't any traffic cameras in that area and no witnesses so they haven't been able to catch the bastard," Mr. Fairweather explained.

"The force has been doing everything we can to track down the one responsible for this incident," Cooper assured them, "Now, how would you describe Michael? Was he particularly…. Angry? Did he have a temper?"

Blaine shot a glare at his brother. _Really, Coop?_ he thought. His brother was an excellent hunter, but his people and subtlety skills could definitely use some work.

"What does anything like that have to do with your investigation?" Mrs. Fairweather questioned.

"Standard procedure, ma'am," Cooper answered, "Did he have a tendency to act vengefully?"

Blaine had to restrain himself from the strong desire to smack Cooper across the face. Out of the many ways he could have gone about questioning the Fairweathers to find out whether or not their posthumous son would have been likely to manifest in the form of a vengeful spirit, Cooper has decided to go about it in the most disrespectful and unsubtle way possible.

"None of the other officers made these kinds of accusations," Mr. Fairweather growled, "What are you insinuating?"

"Absolutely nothing, sir," Blaine said quickly, "He didn't mean-"

"And I don't need some kid coming in here and interrogating me either!" Mr. Fairweather scowled.

"_Paul!_" Mrs. Fairweather pleaded, "They're just –"

"We've been through this story a hundred times!" Mr. Fairweather insisted, "Why can't we just mourn our son in peace?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fairweather," Kurt said calmly, "We completely understand how hard this must be on the two of you. We just need you to tell us a little bit more about Michael's personality. The investigation needs to be as thorough as possible."

Blaine held his breath. Although Mr. Fairweather still looked disgruntled he seemed to consider what Kurt had said. The room in the air was tense as Mr. Fairweather took a slow breath.

"Look," he said, "My son was a great kid. He was an honor student, he had lots of friends, he was on the soccer team…. He even spent last summer working with kids in Tanzania."

He gestured to one of the photographs of Michael posing with a group of other volunteers at a children's school.

"I don't know what any of this 'angry personality' crap has to do with your investigation, but I can assure you it doesn't apply to my son."

"Thank you, Mr. Fairweather," Cooper said gratefully, "Now I just have one more question and then we'll be out of here. Where was Michael buried?"

"Buried?" Mrs. Fairweather said, "Well…. he wasn't. He wished to be cremated. His ashes were spread at the soccer field where he practiced."

Disappointment was etched clearly on Cooper's face.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Fairweather for your hospitality," Cooper sighed.

After exiting the Fairweather's house the three of them piled back into the Impala.

"So, if Michael's bones have already been burned…." Kurt said slowly.

"It means he's not the one doing the attacks," Blaine finished, "So, now what?"

"I don't know," Cooper admitted, "I thought for sure it would be the first victim. Nothing else fits. We must have missed something."

"Maybe," Blaine said as Cooper pulled back onto the road, "We should look over the police reports again."

"We've looked them over a million times!" Cooper protested.

"Well as much as I would love to join the two of you," Kurt interrupted, "When we left this morning I told my Dad I would only be gone for a couple hours. So, you guys should probably drop me back at my house before he starts freaking out."

When they arrived at the Hummel residence, Blaine got out to walk Kurt to the door.

"So, today was…. eventful," Kurt smiled.

"You could say so," Blaine laughed, "You were really great today."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, with how you handled everything," Blaine explained, "Not just learning about all this supernatural stuff, but back at the Fairweather's too. That lady was about to slam the door in our faces, but you were able to convince her not to. And you were able to get them to answer our questions even after Cooper acted like an ass to them. You're so great at connecting with other people. I love that about you."

"Well, I'm glad you appreciate my manipulation skills," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm _serious_," Blaine argued, "I don't deserve to be lucky enough to have someone like you."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, taking his boyfriend's hand, "I want you to stop being so hard on yourself. You're _everything_ to me. I don't ever want you to think you don't deserve this. Over-gelled hair, Katy Perry-fetish, crazy brother, secret Ghostbuster abilities; I accept all of it. I will never say goodbye to you."

Blaine continued to grasp Kurt's hand, but was staring down at his shoes. Those kinds of responses were exactly what he meant by not deserving someone like Kurt. Suddenly Kurt captured his lips with his own and was pulling Blaine closer towards him. Kurt's arms were around his neck as he rested his hands low on Kurt's waist. Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip as he stroked his hipbone with his thumb. He could feel Kurt's smile against his lips.

"Goodnight," Kurt whispered as he pulled away, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled.

He pressed a short peck to Blaine's lips before he made his way towards his front door.

"Hey, loverboy," Cooper called from the car, "The car's running let's go!"

Blaine huffed and walked back to the Impala.

"Will you ever stop being so annoying?" Blaine asked Cooper.

"Nope, just like you'll never be tall enough to ride Space Mountain," Cooper retorted.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	9. Chapter 8

When Kurt walked through the front door he was immediately questioned about where he had been all day. Thinking better than to tell his dad he had spent the day at Blaine's apartment, where he lived alone, learning about devil's traps and other paraphernalia, he decided to tell his dad that after they visited Quinn at the hospital he and Blaine went to lunch and spent the rest of their day at the mall.

"And you didn't buy anything?" his father questioned.

"We were just window shopping." Kurt invented.

Burt still looked skeptical, but decided to let it go. Finn had invited Rachel over for dinner and she had offered to cook, so tonight they were eating some kind of vegan tofu dish that Finn pushed around on his plate and Burt washed down with large gulps of diet soda.

"You could have asked Blaine to stay for dinner, sweetheart," Carole told Kurt, "We always love having him over."

"He couldn't stay tonight," Kurt explained, "His brother is in town."

"Brother?" Burt asked, "You never mentioned that Blaine had any siblings."

"Oh no," Rachel gasped, "He doesn't go to any of the schools we're competing against does he? We can't afford to have any competition that can rival Blaine's charm and talent –"

"_No_, Rachel," Kurt mumbled, "Cooper is a lot older than Blaine and they don't see each other often. I only just met him the other day."

"Isn't that weird though?" Finn interjected, "I mean you guys have been dating for like –ever. That would be like you just introducing Blaine to me yesterday."

Kurt glared at his stepbrother.

"Things are just….. different with his family," Kurt insisted.

Finn shrugged and went on trying to pick out the edible parts of Rachel's meal.

"Everything okay between you two?" Burt asked, looking concerned, "After the other night and all?"

"Of course," Kurt asserted, toying with his promise ring, "That was just a misunderstanding. We're fine."

After that the topic was sufficiently dropped and they finished their dinner while listening to Rachel's ideas about costume designs and choreography for Nationals, which consisted of a horrifying combination of knitted knee socks and tap routines.

Kurt lay on his bed flipping through the latest Vogue, but was unable to concentrate on the words of the articles or the pictures. Eventually he gave up and flopped back onto his pillows to stare blankly at the ceiling.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 7:30pm. Kurt felt like it should be three in the morning with everything that had happened that day. He kept waiting for the craziness of the entire situation to hit him and to have a nervous breakdown about it, but somehow the moment hadn't come yet and he didn't think it would. Even he was surprised by how well he was taking it all in.

_When your boyfriend tells you he believe in ghosts and that he's a ghost hunter, you're supposed to demand that he never contact you again_, Kurt told himself. But despite the absurdity of the situation, Kurt believed everything Blaine had told him. He _had _to. How else could he explain what had happened on Route 81?

Seeing a ghost wasn't anything like the types of things Kurt had seen in the movies. He had always thought that a ghost would be some wispy creature floating aimlessly while making ominous noises. Kurt wasn't religious at all and he didn't _really _believe in an afterlife, but he often wondered about the existence of spirits and that sort of thing. Although he always doubted they existed, he never expected spirits to be physical, violent beings that could actually impose bodily damage to him.

_But its not just ghosts_, he reminded himself. Blaine had mentioned werewolves, vampires, and alluded to a dozen other kinds of monsters lurking out there. How was it that all of this was real? If this stuff really did exist, how could he be so unaware of it before? _Probably because of hunters like Cooper_, he thought. Kurt imagined how many other hunters were out there. Even just in Ohio there had to be more than just the Andersons. Kurt understood Blaine's opposition to a life on the road, always having to watch your back, and getting involved in identity forgery and things of that sort. But Kurt had to admit, he did find the work that hunters did quite admirable. Sure, they could easily sit in their own homes and only use their knowledge when they or their families were threatened, but instead they used it to protect everyone else who was ignorant of supernatural dangers; Just like real life superheroes.

Somehow, despite everything, Kurt was relieved that he knew about all of this now. He completely understood Blaine's reasons for keeping him in the dark –he probably would have done the same thing. He was mostly just happy to know the reason why Blaine had kept so much from him in the past. Kurt knew that Blaine loved him –but it was obvious that he was holding back.

When Kurt first met Blaine he appeared to be the epitome of confidence and suave. But Kurt soon learned that everybody has their insecurities and their secrets. Despite the fact that he got almost every lead in the Warbler, Blaine often downplayed his talent and seemed to have little confidence in his own abilities. He found that Blaine was always strangely vague when describing his family, supplying just enough information so that he wasn't suspicious. Before today, Blaine had told Kurt that his mother had died in a house fire (which was technically true), that his father worked for the family business (which was technically true), and that he and his family weren't very close, so he didn't mind staying in the dorms at Dalton over breaks and holidays (definitely true). However, the one thing that Kurt still couldn't figure out was why Blaine never told him about Cooper. He never even _mentioned_ him before and Kurt didn't understand it. They seemed to get along well enough with each other, but Kurt knew there had to be more to the story.

But that was for another day. Right now, Kurt was faced with the dilemma of being thrown into a world full of supernatural concepts and creatures that he didn't yet fully understand. He got up and went over to his desk where his laptop was open. He went onto Google and searched hunters, ghosts, spirits, werewolves, vampires, demons, supernatural monsters, exorcism….

Most of the stuff that came up was either about Twilight, various horror movies' IMDb pages, or links to the homepages of various 'ghost hunting' reality shows.

Kurt sighed.

He was going to have to ask Blaine more about this to get any definite answers.

Kurt made his way upstairs to grab a soda when he saw that Carole was on her way out of the house.

"Where are you headed?" Kurt asked her.

"I have to go back to the hospital," she sighed, "One of my psych patients is having an episode. It's that girl, Melissa Thompson. She used to be in the grade below you and Finn. You probably remember, she was in that awful car accident about a year ago on Route 81 –"

"Wait," Kurt interrupted, "Route 81? What happened in the accident?"

"Well, Melissa was texting and driving at the same time. She had her eyes away from the road for too long and ended up hitting another car. Both passengers were killed, but Melissa walked away uninjured," she explained, "Afterward, Melissa became seriously depressed and felt tremendous guilt about the incident. She was supposed to be sent to a juvenile detention center for her crime, but eventually she started telling her therapist that the _ghost_ of the woman she hit was appearing to her. So, as you can guess, she's been at the hospital ever since."

Kurt was stunned into silence. Now that he thought about it, he did remember hearing about the accident. It was quite a long time ago, so he barely remembered the details, but he remembered that a McKinley High student in one of the younger grades had been in an accident involving texting and driving. The school had all of the students attend a mandatory assembly explaining the dangers associated with distracted driving after that.

"Kurt, sweetie, is everything okay?" Carole asked, noticing her step-son's silence.

"Yeah," Kurt said quickly, "Just tired. Good luck at the hospital."

Kurt raced back into his bedroom and opened the Lima newspaper's website and search for the story about Melissa Thompson's accident.

**Teen Texter Kills Woman and Her Five-Year-Old In Crash**

The article went on to describe the details of the accident explaining that the impact of the crash caused Tiffany Hawthorne and her five-year-old daughter Emma to die instantly. The cause of the crash was determined to be the fact that Melissa was sending a text message to her friend instead of watching the road.

Kurt scrolled down to find a photograph of the aftermath of the crash. The car identified as belonging to the Hawthornes was a sky blue minivan. The front end of the car was completely crushed in.

Kurt's stomach flipped when he realized that this car was exactly the same as the one that had been chasing them earlier that day.

He quickly texted Blaine to tell him what he found out.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_I think I found something_

_about the R81 case!_

_Text me back asap!_

In his rush to find out more about the Melissa Thompson crash Kurt had completely forgotten to get his soda when he was upstairs. He headed into the kitchen to get one when he noticed Finn sitting alone on the couch watching television.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked him.

"She left a little while ago," Finn answered.

"Already?"

"Yeah," Finn said sheepishly, "I made a comment about her tofu stuff and she kind of freaked out. It's her loss though. She texted me and said that there's tons of traffic, so she has to take a detour on Route 81, which is totally out of the way."

The blood drained completely from Kurt's face. Before he knew what he was doing he was pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys. When he was in his car, he put his phone on speaker and dialed Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt! I was just –"

"Blaine we need to get rid of that ghost _now_!"


	10. Chapter 9

When Blaine and Cooper arrived at the apartment after they dropped Kurt off at his house, they went straight to the police files and started analyzing them each sentence by sentence, trying to figure out what they must have missed.

"This is _pointless_," Cooper groaned after forty-five minutes, "We're not finding anything."

Blaine wanted to argue and tell his brother that he was just being lazy, but he couldn't help but agree. They had pored over these files numerous times and researched each and every one of the victims and their immediate families. After all that they still weren't getting any closer to narrowing down who the spirit was.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "So what do you think we should do?"

"Nothing, I guess," Cooper shrugged, "Sometimes these things just take time to figure out. The answers are hardly ever found in the official paperwork anyway. When it's light out tomorrow morning we can head over there and see if we can find any physical kind of evidence. That might give us a clue about what we're looking for."

"Yeah, okay," Blaine agreed.

Blaine fiddled with the pen in his hand as he and Cooper sat silently at the kitchen table. He was about to retreat back to his bedroom when Cooper spoke up.

"So, how is Kurt _really_ taking all of this?" Cooper asked.

"Fine, surprisingly," Blaine sighed, "Well, not surprisingly actually. Kurt's always been very understanding."

"Still ya know, it's a lot to take in. So what's the deal with you two anyway?" Cooper asked, "How'd you meet and stuff?"

"I met him when I was at Dalton last year," Blaine responded.

"And….?" Cooper pried, "C'mon, there's gotta be a story there."

"Look, why are you even interested?" Blaine shouted suddenly, sounding exasperated.

"Blaine –I…. You're my brother…." Cooper said sounding confused at his brother's unexpected blow up.

Blaine scoffed.

"Yeah," he glared, "Like that ever mattered to you before."

Blaine stood, almost knocking his chair to the floor, and started to walk away from the table.

"Blaine what are you _talking_ about?" Cooper cried.

"Oh gee, I don't know," Blaine said sarcastically, turning around to face his brother. "Maybe the fact that the last time I saw you, you weren't exactly _accepting_ of my life choices."

Cooper's expression faltered. He looked down at the floor, grief streaked across his face.

"After that Sadie Hawkins Dance in eighth grade, do you remember what you said to me?" Blaine continued, "After Dad was finished tearing me to pieces telling me that I should have 'thought my choices through' and 'made better decisions' you told me that he had a point and that maybe I should just 'try to blend in for now'! And it wasn't just then either. Every time I was beat up for being gay at one of the schools we went to you would _always_ side with Dad and say that I had somehow 'provoked' them. You were supposed to be my brother _then_. You were supposed to listen to me and support me even when Dad didn't. And _now_ you come in here acting all buddy-buddy with my boyfriend pretending that you're happy for me? How do you expect me to react to that?"

"Blaine," Cooper pleaded, "That's not what it was _like_ –"

"How was it then?" Blaine snapped.

Cooper sighed.

"You're my baby brother," Cooper explained, "It killed me to see you get hurt like that when I wasn't around to stop it. I just didn't want those kids at school to hurt you anymore. The things that Dad said….. they were wrong and _I_ was wrong for agreeing with him. I know that now and I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back. At the time, I just didn't know what else to do."

Blaine continued to glare at his brother.

"You have no idea what it was like for me. I had no friends and even my _family_ hated me for what I was."

"We _never _hated you, Blaine, especially not for being gay. Don't ever think that," Cooper whispered, "Look…. that was never the reason why Dad and I acted the way we did. We're just protective of you. The night Mom died, whatever killed her was in your nursery. It obviously wanted something to do with you too. After that, I swore I would protect you. From anything. We could have lost both you _and_ Mom that night. Dad knows that. He just doesn't want to come close to losing you again."

"You expect me to believe that Dad acted like a homophobe because he was afraid of _losing_ me?" Blaine laughed, "He didn't seem too bothered after I left."

"I know," Cooper admitted quietly, "There's more to his side of the story, but when he didn't try harder to get you to stay, we fought. You should know….. I stopped talking to Dad for a long time after you left. It wasn't until earlier this year that he contacted me and explained himself. To be honest, even now we're sort of on shaky terms with each other. Other than that I've had just as much contact with him as you have."

This was definitely news to Blaine. After he started school at Dalton, he completely cut off contact from his family. He just assumed that when they didn't show up to try to get him to come back that they didn't care that he left in the first place. Cooper made a few feeble attempts to persuade him to come back, but other than that there was nothing. Since then he only heard from them every few months or so. This whole time he had though that Cooper and his father were hunting –together.

Blaine sighed and sat back down at the table. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and pressed him palms to his forehead.

"I still don't understand," Blaine said, "Why the sudden change in attitude? Is it just because you need my help to find dad?"

Cooper pulled his chair closer to his brother, sat down, and hesitantly rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, listen to me. There was no 'change in attitude'. I never hated you or looked down upon you in any way. I'm so sorry you ever felt like that. I didn't know or I guess I wasn't paying enough attention," Cooper confessed, "I called you a bunch of times when you started at Dalton trying to get you to come back, but it seemed like you wanted nothing to do with us. And I didn't blame you. Dad was a total dick to you a lot of the time. But I promise, whatever choices you make, I'll be there for you. Whether you want to hunt or not hunt, marry Kurt or that hot nurse back at the hospital, I don't care! You're my brother and I love you and I _am_ happy for you. No pretending."

Blaine took a deep breath and took his face out of his hands. When he looked up he was surprised to see that his older brother's eyes were red and glossed over.

"Okay," Blaine said slowly, "Okay. I think I understand now. It's just…. I don't know. I spent so long believing that you didn't accept who I was that now it's strange to think anything else."

"Yeah, I get it," Cooper nodded, "It's my fault too. A couple of phone calls? Who am I kidding. No wonder you thought I was a terrible brother. I really don't expect you to forgive me. I should have driven to that damn prep school, threw you in the Impala, and then it could have been you and me against the world. Forget Dad, forget everyone else. Hunting, living in shitty motels, hitting the bars, picking up chicks…. or guys…."

Cooper sighed and shoved his face in his hands just like his brother had a few minutes early. He continued to mumble frustrated comments about the life on the road they could have had if only Cooper had approached Blaine sooner.

Blaine smirked at his brother.

"Hey, Coop," Blaine said, "It's okay…. I forgive you."

Cooper's head shot up.

"Really?" Cooper asked disbelievingly, "After everything?"

"We all make mistakes," Blaine supplied, "And everyone deserves a second chance, right? Besides, its not like living on my own was _all_ bad. If I hadn't left you guys, I probably never would have met Kurt."

"Right!" Cooper exclaimed, "This is what I wanted to know in the first place! Come on, squirt. Give me details."

Blaine rolled his eyes as his phone buzzed. He opened the message to find that it was from Kurt himself.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_I think I found something_

_about the R81 case!_

_Text me back asap!_

"It's from Kurt," Blaine told Cooper, "He says he found out something that could help with the case!"

"_What!_" Cooper cried, "We've been slaving over these files for_ever_! How did the newbie find something before we did?"

"I don't know," Blaine said, "I guess he's been researching."

"So let's see now: he's hot, can sing, knows about cars, conniving, _and smart_…." Cooper listed.

Blaine began dialing his boyfriend's number when his phone buzzed with an incoming call from Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt! I was just –"

"Blaine, we need to get rid of that ghost _now!_" Kurt cried on the other end of the phone, "Rachel is headed to Route 81 right now and I _know_ she's going to be texting Finn about how he should respect her vegan-ness or cryptically tweeting about how mad she is at him right now –"

"Whoa, Kurt, slow down!" Blaine started, "What happened?"

Blaine put his phone on speaker so that Cooper could hear also.

Kurt took a deep breath as he pulled out of his driveway and onto the road.

"Okay," he breathed, "It turns out, you've been looking at the wrong cases. You've only looked into the ones that were declared 'hit and runs', but there was another major accident that happened before all of those ones. Carole told me that there's this girl in the psychiatric ward of the hospital named Melissa Thompson who got into an accident a while ago while she was texting and driving. The crash ended up killing Tiffany Hawthorne and her daughter who were in the other car. I looked up the news report about the accident and, Blaine, Tiffany Hawthorne's car is the _exact same_ one that was chasing us! _And_, the main reason why Melissa is in the psych ward is because she's been seeing Tiffany's _ghost_!"

"Holy crap," Cooper said with wide eyes, "It's _definitely_ Tiffany that's been attacking all these people. It makes sense too! Tiffany is probably targeting people who are texting and driving, since that's what killed her and her daughter. Teenagers text and drive the most out of anyone, so it's no wonder all the victims have been on the younger side!"

"Exactly!" Kurt agreed.

"Okay, Kurt, listen to me," Blaine decided, "Why don't you come over here and we can sort this whole thing out?"

"Are you _crazy_?" Kurt screamed, "Did you not hear me before? _Rachel_, aka the textaholic, is on that road _right now!_ I'm in my car headed over there to stop her. I'm not going to let one of my best friends get killed by some vengeful ghost!"

"_What?_" Blaine gasped, "Kurt, no way! That's way too dangerous! What are you even planning on doing?"

"I don't know yet, but I have to do _something_," Kurt insisted, "She's one of my best friends. I have to help her."

Blaine sputtered trying to come up with a reason that would dissuade Kurt from driving to Route 81. He couldn't let his boyfriend head into a situation where he could very well be killed.

"No wait, this is actually a good idea!" Cooper exclaimed.

Blaine looked at his brother incredulously.

"Listen," Cooper continued, "Kurt can head over to Route 81 and try to help Rachel or anyone else that might be threatened by Tiffany and you and I can find the grave site and get rid of her once and for all!"

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt said quickly, "I'm almost there, I gotta go."

Kurt hung up on the other end leaving Blaine gaping wordlessly at the phone in his hand.

"Oh my god," he breathed, "This isn't happening. This isn't _happening_. This is exactly why I kept him out of this. He's going to get hurt. Oh my god, this is all my fault –"

"Blaine!" Cooper shouted, "Focus! I know you're worried about Kurt. I am too, but he's a smart kid and he can take care of himself. And I don't think there was anything you could have done to stop him, especially if it's his friend that's in trouble."

"But what if something _happens_ to him?" Blaine said desperately.

"Nothing _will_ happen to him if we take care of Tiffany Hawthorne first! Now come on, we gotta figure out where she was buried!"

Blaine followed Cooper over to the laptop where he started searching periodical archives for anything related to where Tiffany Hawthorne was laid to rest. Despite the fact that this information was urgent, Blaine couldn't seem to focus on the words on the screen.

All he could think about was the fact that Kurt was about to be faced with an angry, vengeful spirit, completely unarmed and unprepared.

His worst nightmare; A reality.


	11. Chapter 10

"I'm almost there. I gotta go."

Kurt hung up his cell phone as he approached the exit to Route 81.

Just a few minutes ago he was sure of his actions, but as he got closer and closer to his destination he came to a realization.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Kurt murmured to himself.

All he could think about was Rachel. Annoying, egotistic, text-obsessed Rachel. His determined, supportive, caring, best friend Rachel. He had to get to her before Tiffany did. Quinn survived her accident, but the other six victims weren't so lucky.

He switched on his high beams as he turned onto the exit, keeping his eyes open for Rachel's Honda. Despite the detour onto it, Route 81 was still relatively empty, which Kurt was grateful for. The less people on this road, the better.

Kurt quickly maneuvered his way past the only other two cars on the road, speeding ahead desperately to catch up with Rachel.

Ahead of him, the road appeared to be completely empty. Kurt began to worry that perhaps he was too late. However he soon noticed a car resembling Rachel's in the distance. As Kurt sped up to get closer he realized that this was definitely Rachel's car.

And not only was it without a doubt Rachel's car, Kurt's fears turned out to be true as well. He could see the car fishtailing dangerously between the two lanes. It was obvious that she was using her phone.

"Dammit, Rachel," Kurt breathed.

"Got it!" Cooper shouted while scribbling an address down on the pad of paper next to the laptop. "The Hawthornes were buried in Lima, not too far from here. C'mon!"

Blaine, still shell shocked and wrecked with worry, blindly gathered supplies with Cooper and followed him to the Impala.

Cooper quickly put the car into gear and backed out of the apartment complex lot and onto the main road. He glanced over at Blaine, whose faced was pale white and was staring blankly ahead. Cooper reached over to give Blaine's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Listen," he said, "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

"You don't know that," Blaine argued.

"_Yes,_ I do," Cooper insisted, "This whole thing will probably be over in less than an hour. Kurt and his friend will be safe and sound and then you guys will go to school on Monday and everything will be back to normal."

Blaine sighed. He wished his brother's words could offer him some comfort, but if anything he was only reminded how _un_normal things would be from now on. Kurt knew about everything now. And not only did Kurt know, he was now in a life threatening situation all because of Blaine. Everything was different now.

"Let's just get to the cemetery," Blaine replied.

Kurt floored the gas pedal as he sped up to try and reach Rachel. When he was close enough, Kurt laid on the horn and opened his window to try and call out to her.

"Rachel!" he yelled as he sounded the horn at her.

Rachel's car screeched to a halt in front of him. Kurt swerved, narrowly missing Rachel's bumper, and stopped his car next to hers. Rachel rolled down her window. She turned to face Kurt, clutching her heart and taking deep breaths.

"_Kurt!_" Rachel gasped, "What are you _doing?_"

"Saving your life!" Kurt screamed back at her, "Do you _know_ how dangerously you were driving just now? What were you _thinking_? After everything that happened with Quinn –"

"Oh, come on, Kurt," Rachel scowled, "The road's completely empty! Did you seriously follow me home just to yell at me for –"

Before either of them had time to react, a pair of blinding headlights came into view behind them.

"_No!_" Kurt whispered.

The blue mini-van sped forward and slammed into the back of Rachel's car with a sickening crunch. The sound of grinding metal screeched all around them as both cars skidded forward about ten yards before the mini-van vanished.

"Rachel!" Kurt called, "Rachel can you hear me?"

Kurt jumped out of his car and raced to the driver's side door of Rachel's Honda. The back end of it was crumpled and smashed, but the front didn't seem too damaged. He only hoped….

Rachel's tiny form was slumped over the now slowly deflating airbag. There were bits of glass strewn about in her hair and a nasty gash along her left cheekbone.

"Rachel?" Kurt whimpered.

He tentatively reached out to grasp her shoulder. He gently shook her a few times, but there was no response. At this point, the tears welled up in his eyes began to fall in earnest.

He dropped down onto the pavement and shoved his head in his hands. How could he have let this happen? He should have made a plan. Should have done something, _anything_….

Suddenly he heard a tiny cough from above him and quickly scrambled to his feet to see that Rachel was beginning to wake up –slowly blinking and trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my god –you're _alive_!" Kurt breathed.

He tried to open the door, but it was stuck shut from the way the body of the car had been contorted in the crash.

"Kurt….? What happened?" Rachel asked him, still sounding a bit out of it.

"It's all going to be okay," Kurt assured her, "I'm going to get you out of here, just hang on."

As Kurt searched for something to pry open the door with, the scene was suddenly washed in light coming from behind them. Kurt spun around to see that the blue mini-van was once again staring them down, revving the engine, ready to attack again.

Tiffany was back for more.

"C'mon, Coop," Blaine urged, "You gotta dig faster than that!"

Cooper glared at his younger brother, who currently had the job of keeping watch for anyone who might have noticed that they broke into the cemetery.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he heaved, sweating profusely. "Am I not going fast enough for you? Why don't you get down here and do it if you're so impatient. This shit ain't as easy as it look –"

"Alright, alright, sorry!" Blaine apologized, "I'm just worried."

"I know," Cooper said as he continued digging, "I'm going as fast as I can. I don't want to see them get hurt either."

Cooper pressed the shovel into the dirt once more, resulting in the hollow sound of metal striking wood.

Blaine jumped down into the hole to help his brother scoop away the remaining dirt covering Tiffany Hawthorne's coffin. He shuffled through the pack of supplies Cooper brought until he found a crow bar. It took a couple tries, but soon enough he was able to pry open the coffin, unleashing the uniquely putrid smell of a decomposing human body.

Blaine retched as Cooper covered his nose with his t-shirt and unpacked the remaining supplies that they needed. He tossed Blaine a container of salt, which he poured an ample amount of onto the body.

Then the brothers hopped out of the grave. Cooper doused the entire coffin with lighter fluid before taking out his lighter.

"Ready?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded.

Cooper dropped the lighter onto the body, which immediately erupted in flames and slowly turned to ash.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he took out his phone to let Kurt know that they were safe now.

Kurt's eyes widened as the mini-van's engine revved once more.

However, as abruptly as it had appeared, it suddenly vanished once more.

Kurt reached into his pocket where his phone was buzzing. It was Blaine.

"Did you kill it?" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah. We just salted and burned the bones. Are you okay? Did anything happen? What about Rachel?" Blaine asked frantically.

"Thank _god. _I'm fine, but Rachel's hurt."

"Oh no, what happened? Is she going to be okay?"

One of the cars that Kurt had sped passed trying to catch up to Rachel came down the road and drove toward where Rachel and Kurt's cars were now stopped. As soon as the car was pulled over a man stepped out and waved over to Kurt.

"Don't worry!" yelled the man, "I saw the whole thing! I've already called the police."

"Blaine, hold on. I'll call you back," Kurt murmured into his phone.

He turned to the man and asked, "What _exactly_ did you see?"

"It was that blue mini-van, right?" he asked, "I could see it up ahead of me going wicked fast. I saw it smash into your friend's car. Must've driven away pretty fast though. I blinked and it was already gone!"

Kurt blinked surprisedly at the stranger, but thanked him before he went to tend to Rachel, who was still trapped inside her car.

It suddenly dawned on him that perhaps supernatural things weren't as secretive as he once thought. Maybe he and other people around him simply justified what they were seeing with some rational explanation.

"Hey, Rach," Kurt smiled as he approached Rachel's car again, "Don't worry, the police and paramedics are on their way. How's your cheek?"

"Oh, Kurt, this is just _awful_," Rachel sobbed, "What if it doesn't heal by Nationals? What if it _scars_? No leading lady has ever had a giant _gash_ across her face. I'm going to _kill_ the person that hit me….."

Kurt chuckled, relieved that Rachel was well enough to be acting like herself again.

"There's no need for that. And I'm sure your face will be fine," he said, "Really, it's not even that big of a cut. It's just bleeding a lot. It'll be gone in a few weeks."

Rachel continued to fuss over herself as Kurt heard sirens and saw the police cars and ambulance come into view.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_Everyone is ok. See_

_u soon 3_

By the time Blaine and Cooper pulled up to the scene in the Impala, Rachel was already being tended to by the paramedics, who assured her that a trip to the hospital wasn't necessary, just some bandages and rest.

Blaine's eyes were rapidly searching for Kurt amongst the chaos. He quickly spotted him, finishing up a conversation with a police officer that was taking notes on the accident. When they were finished, Kurt turned and smiled when he made eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine was already sprinting ahead, leaving Cooper in the dust, and thrusting himself into Kurt's arms once he was close enough.

"You're okay," Blaine whispered as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kurt assured him, gently rubbing Blaine's back.

Blaine loosened his grip enough to lean back and really look at Kurt's face.

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked, "You're not hurt?"

"I'm _fine_, Blaine," Kurt insisted, "Thanks to you."

"Yeah, right…." Blaine mumbled as he looked at his shoes.

"Hey," Kurt admonished, tipping Blaine's chin up so that he was looking him in the eye, "_I'm_ the one that decided to come after Rachel. _I _put myself in this situation. And then _you_ saved me when you took care of Tiffany Hawthorne's body."

Blaine still wasn't convinced, but managed a small smile for his boyfriend in spite of it all.

"So I guess I should thank you," Kurt smirked, "You know, for saving my life twice this weekend."

"You think so?" Blaine teased back.

Despite the fact that they were in public and about a dozen police officers and paramedics were wandering around them, Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Blaine and hummed in contentment and smiled against Kurt's lips.

"Um, guys….? Guys! Blainey!"

Blaine groaned and pulled away from Kurt to face his incredibly untimely older brother.

"_What?_"

"I hate to break this show up," Cooper explained, "But the feds and I aren't exactly on good terms at the moment so it would probably be good if we got going…. like, now."

Blaine looked to his left and saw that one of the officers at the scene was squinting at Cooper, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Alright," Blaine reluctantly agreed, "Call me when you get home?"

"Definitely," Kurt replied, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine beamed.

He gave Kurt one more quick peck before heading back to the Impala. Cooper threw an arm around Blaine's shoulders as they were walking.

"Look at you, squirt," he whistled, "Saves the day _and_ gets the guy!"

Cooper cracked up as Blaine shoved his arm away and unsuccessfully tried to cover up his grin.


	12. Chapter 11

RachBerryStar: Some ppl don't have any respect for our animal neighbors. Or other people's cooking :( FinnQB94

"Look at this!" Kurt shrieked.

He was currently shoving his phone into Blaine's face as they sat in the latter's bedroom doing last minute homework for their Monday classes.

"_This_ is the tweet that almost got her _killed_!" he continued, "I can't believe her….."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Blaine laughed, "Have you talked to Rachel today? How is she doing?"

Blaine hated the idea that Rachel had gotten involved in this mess. Sure, she was a lot to handle sometimes, but she was one of his good friends.

"Oh, you know, mourning the loss of her stage career because of the paper cut on her cheek," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was there with the paramedics though. They said it should be healed by the end of next week. No scar or anything. So no worries."

"That's good to hear," Blaine said, "Does she, you know….. suspect anything?

"If by 'suspect anything' you mean does she have any idea that she was almost murdered by a paranormal entity," Kurt said dubiously as he returned to his calculus textbook. "Then no. I convinced her that my irrevocable chivalry and friendly concern was what caused me to go after her to make sure she got home safely and that the accident was merely a coincidence."

"Good," Blaine sighed, "I'm not sure I could handle trying to explain this stuff to Rachel Berry."

"Agreed," Kurt nodded.

There was a light knock on the door before Cooper poked his head inside the room.

"Hey, Blaine, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure," Blaine answered.

Blaine shuffled off the bed and into the living area of the apartment. It was then that he noticed that Cooper's things were packed and set by the front door.

"You're leaving?" Blaine presumed.

"Yeah," Cooper shrugged, "I found out where Dad's coordinates point. It's a place over in Colorado. Looks like there might have been a case he was working on there."

"So, you should probably head over there to see if he's okay," Blaine figured.

Cooper sighed and looked at his brother for a moment.

"You could come with me, you know," he told Blaine. "I _want_ you to come with me."

Blaine looked at his brother quizzically.

"Coop, we've been over this. You know I don't do that stuff anymore."

"Oh c'mon, Blainey," Cooper scoffed, "You gotta admit the last few days have been pretty fun!"

"_Fun_?"

"Well….. _interesting_ to say the least," Cooper corrected himself, "You're a good hunter, Blaine. I want you to help me find Dad. Despite all your differences, I know you care about him and want to make sure he's all right. I figure if we take turns driving, we could be in Colorado by Tuesday night."

Blaine could tell that his brother was being earnest. He even had to agree that the rush of adrenaline he felt while hunting this weekend was great and he was surprised by how much he missed it. It was also good to spend time with his brother again, now that they were on good terms. But…..

"I can't go with you, Cooper," Blaine said solemnly, "I have _school_ tomorrow."

"Skip it."

"Cooper," Blaine said sternly, "I can't just _skip_. I have tests this week and homework due tomorrow. The glee club is starting rehearsals for Nationals. You're right, I _am_ worried about Dad and I want to find him as much as you do, but I can't just _leave_."

Cooper nodded.

"I thought you might say that," he frowned.

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed, "But this isn't like before. I can't just pick up and leave with you and go to some other school. I have a life here. I have people that I care about and they care about me…. Kurt's here."

"Hey, listen. I get it, Blainers. And I'm happy for you," Cooper smiled, "If it's okay with you though, maybe I could come visit once I finish up in Colorado?"

"Definitely. McKinley's spring break is in a few weeks, so I can see you then. You know, if you're not working on a case or something."

"Awesome!" Cooper agreed, "And even if I'm working on a case, I'm bringing you with me. Like I said, you're a good hunter, Blaine. I could use your help. Kurt's too, if he'll come."

"We'll see," Blaine grinned.

"So, I guess this is it for now," Cooper extended his hand toward his brother.

Blaine laughed and swatted Cooper's hand aside before throwing his arms around his older brother.

"It was good to see you, Coop."

"Same here, squirt."

They pulled a part and Cooper patted Blaine on the shoulder before heading toward the door and collecting his bags.

"Tell Kurt 'bye' for me, okay?" Cooper told him.

"Will do," Blaine replied.

"See you in a few weeks?"

"See you in a few weeks."

Blaine walked back into his bedroom where he had left Kurt working on homework. Kurt looked up as he heard Blaine close the door behind him.

"Cooper left?" he guessed.

"Yeah," Blaine answered gloomily as he slumped into his desk chair.

"I'm sure he'll come see you again soon," Kurt assured him.

"He said he would," Blaine frowned.

"But….?"

"_But _over the years I've learned to take promises from members of my family with a grain of salt."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt soothed.

He reached out to his boyfriend, pulling him over to the bed where he was sitting.

"He's going to visit," Kurt insisted, "And if he doesn't I'll kick his ass."

Blaine barked out a laugh.

"I'm serious, Blaine!" Kurt asserted.

He walked over to Blaine's bookshelf and pulled out a tattered hardcover book covered with ancient looking symbols.

"There's probably some sort of ancient voodoo curse I could put on him in here somewhere," he muttered whilst flipping through the dusty pages.

"Perhaps," Blaine teased, "But you're not going to find any voodoo in there. That book is about exorcisms."

"Oh, whatever," Kurt said as he replaced the book, "Seriously though. I know I haven't known him very long at all, but I can tell that he cares about you. He'll come back."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Blaine agreed, "I'm just paranoid, I guess."

"Exactly. Until he does visit though…." Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "All these months we've been sneaking around my house trying to find privacy from my dad, Finn, and the whole rest of the world. Meanwhile, _you _have been hiding an entirely _empty _apartment from me this whole time."

Blaine grinned sheepishly as Kurt settled himself in Blaine's lap.

"I thought you'd think this place was small and dingy and _creepy_-"

"Blaine, sweetheart, I don't know if you've noticed, but my family doesn't exactly own a mansion in Bel Air either."

"Still…. it is a little creepy" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt took his boyfriend's face in his hands so that he was forced to look him in the eye.

"Listen," Kurt insisted, "I'm only going to say this one more time, okay? I don't care about the supernatural stuff. I'm not going anywhere, especially not because of that. I actually think its pretty interesting. I love you. _Everything_ about you."

"Really? All of this?"

"Definitely," Kurt said as he pressed him lips against Blaine's.

"To be honest," Kurt continued, "The whole hunter thing is kind of sexy."

"Yeah?" Blaine laughed breathlessly as Kurt kissed down his jaw.

"Mhmm," Kurt answered.

"Hey, Blaine, did I leave my –whoa!"

Kurt removed his mouth from Blaine's throat to find Cooper smirking in the bedroom doorway. He gasped and quickly scrambled away from Blaine.

"_Cooper_," Blaine groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine said you were gone," Kurt mumbled into the pillow he was currently hiding his face in.

"I was in the process of leaving when I realized I forgot my jacket," Cooper replied, gesturing to the leather jacket resting over Blaine's desk chair.

"But by all means," Cooper snorted, "Carry on."

With that, Blaine grabbed one of his sneakers and chucked it at his brothers head. Dodging the shoe, Cooper quickly snagged his jacket and ran out of the apartment before Blaine could inflict any further damage on him.

"See you over spring break!" he laughed as he made his way back out to the parking lot.

Once the door was closed again, Blaine pulled Kurt's face out of the pillow and kissed him.

"Just to clarify what you were say before," Blaine giggled, "You love _everything _about me? Even the fact that my brother is…. well, _Cooper_?"

"I think I can handle, Cooper," Kurt grinned, "Now, where were we?"


End file.
